Soul Mates
by ThePenWieldingRose
Summary: Edward Elric is pushing 100 and has lived on this side of the Gate for many years...he is alone, trying to raise two grandchildren, missing his home and brother...how can a teen girl change his life? Ed/OC. Better description inside! COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey there! Just some info to fill you in before you dive in. This fic takes place in our time. If you've seen the OVA for "Conqueror of Shambala" with Ed as an old man with 3 great-great-grandchildren, this is where I got the idea from. Eventually, I will bring in his past, but for now, all you need to know/understand is that Ed stayed on this side after the film WITHOUT Al and he didn't meet Noah, rather a young woman who took care of a little gypsy boy (one of my OCs). He got married to her and lived a happy life until she died. After she did, most of his family did too. (I know, morbid, but things will get better, I promise!) He now looks after his two great-grandkids and is going to meet someone who will change his life...again. Please bear with me, and enjoy! Any questions/comments, just let me know...and please, no flames.

* * *

Chapter One

A cool evening breeze rolled over the grassy, hallowed land. Tombstones stood tall and proud, bearing the names of loved ones that lay below. Amid the dead stood a tall man, gazing at one tombstone in particular.

He was pushing a hundred…and looked more like he was forty. His golden hair was always pulled back into a ponytail, his overgrown bangs falling into his mystical, matching eyes. He felt like everytime he gazed into a mirror and saw his reflection, he saw his father staring back, not himself. His over-sized maroon trench coat flapped in the wind, making him seem larger than life to passers-by. But he hadn't always been this tall…In his gloved hands were a bouquet of red and white roses.

_"Your favorites, Seiren."_ He placed them down beside the rock, reading the inscription.

"Seiren Elric. Born May 2, 1904. Died July 28, 1999. A loving Mother and Wife."

He could not hold back the tears that he'd been hiding anymore. Large, warm gobs of water escaped his golden eyes and splashed onto the ground. He squeezed his eyes shut, his hands balling into fists. He wanted to shout, scream, _anything_…but simply bit his lip. He felt doomed to roam the earth until his final days…alone. Placing a gloved hand on the tombstone one last time, he uttered a good-bye before turning and leaving.

The world had changed after World War II. Things were much more advanced…but he felt as though he saw many similar faces around him everyday. It hurt to see them, yet it was a strange comfort. His own orphaned great-grandchildren, no doubt still up watching TV, were exact clones of himself and his little brother.

Passing on through town, he saw a group of children running down the street, laughing as they tried to chase one another.

_"Colonel…the Lieutenants and Sergeants…"_ He looked away. He'd grown accustomed to their glowing, smiling faces – he just faced them on with a blank stare, his eyes void of emotion.

It was just easier that way – don't get attached to anyone. It pained him to do it to his own great-grandchildren, but he didn't want to risk losing them and having his heart ache all over again. That's what happened to him every time – his wife, his children, his grandchildren…they all ended up being yanked away from him and placed in the ground. But he'd learned to move on, to live with it…

"Earth to Edward Elric!"

He stopped in his tracks, his mind returning to the present. Slowly, he turned his head, catching sight of Officer Mike Hughes. He blinked, then allowed himself a small smile. "Michael…shouldn't you respect your elders?"

Hughes laughed, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned against the toll booth he monitored. "You remind me of my grandfather…care to join me for a nice hot cup of coffee?"

"Not tonight," he shook his head. "I've got to get back to Ted and Hal."

Hughes smiled at this. "You really care for those kids, huh?" Ed shrugged, guilt pulsing inside. He _loved_ those kids, but he couldn't allow himself to express that. His only hope was to provide for them as long as he could…and hope that they would understand one day. "How's the baby-sitter thing going?" said the officer, drawing Ed from his thoughts again.

Ed sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I'm pushing a hundred, Mike. I don't have the energy or skill to find the right person to keep watch on those boys. But I can't keep asking my neighbors to take turns watching them."

"I'll keep a look out, if you'd like," Hughes offered. "If I find anyone who seems worthy and capable, I'll send them your way."

Again, Ed smiled at him. "I appreciate that. Thanks."

Hughes nodded and grinned back. "Well, I'd best be off. My little Elicia is waiting for me at home!"

Ed's smile became distant and sad at this, memories flooding back. "All right…take care, Hughes." He trudged away, never looking back. His eyes pricked with unshed tears, as they often did, but he was a master at holding them back. The trip home was uneventful, and the sitter left at once after he paid them. Six-year-old Ted was an exact copy of himself as a child: blonde hair, golden eyes, a fiery spirit, and an inquisitive mind. Five-year-old Hal was also another replica…one of his brother, Alphonse. His short dirty blonde hair fell over his brown eyes, his smile and nature gentle and thoughtful. He looked up to his older brother and loved him dearly. Ted was also protective of his little brother, always keeping watch and always beside him.

The television was on low, the images flickering on and off the screen. The two boys lay asleep on the couch, softly snoring as they leaned on each other. Again, Ed allowed himself a hidden smile before turning his gaze towards the strange device. His smile evaporated upon seeing what they had been watching.

"FullMetal Alchemist" was a manga – later an anime – created by a Japanese woman for millions of people to read. Though she got most of the information correct, there were some tweeks in the story that no one knew of…except for himself of course. It was strange, being the object of his grandchildren's obsession. Since they first found out about the show, they were convinced that he was THE Edward Elric. He always laughed it off, but they had no clue how right they were.

Pressing "eject", the DVD disc popped out of the DVD player. He took it and placed it back in its box, sliding it back onto the shelf. God only knew how many volumes of manga and anime he'd bought for these boys…but he loved to see their faces brighten up. It was the most he could do for either of them…he was ashamed to admit it, but he was too afraid to even hug them anymore. He knew material possessions were temporary means of delighting them…but he just couldn't handle it.

Gingerly, he took the boys to their room and placed them in the large twin bed they had to share. He had lived in an apartment for so long, he hadn't imaged he'd be using the guest room for his descendents. Tucking them in, he hesitated, wanting to kiss them good-night…

He pulled back instead, patting them on the head before leaving for his private study. The room was connected to his bedroom, both plain and barren. The only difference was that the study was packed with picture, article clippings, sketches, and artifact that reminded him of home…his _true_ home…Amestris…Heaving a sigh, he sat in the swiveling chair before picking up a sketch. A tall suit of menacing armor stood behind a young boy, about thirteen years old, wearing a red overcoat. A much smaller boy stood in front of him, about ten years old. He looked identical to Hal…Ed had never been an artist, but he'd had a lifetime to work on that. A tear escaped his eye as he gazed upon the picture.

"Al…I've said it once, I'll say it yet again…I wish you were here with me."

* * *

"Granpa, can we go to the park?" Hal asked, looking up at his great-grandfather with his big brown eyes as they ate breakfast.

Ed held back a sigh. "I can't…I have to go to the library, and then I have to get groceries."

"We can go by ourselves, Gramps, we're not little kids," Ted informed him.

Ed frowned, biting his lip as a vein popped out from his forehead. "Who're you calling 'Gramps'?"

This drew giggles from the boys. Whenever Ed happened to be irked by something, he showed it in a way that the boys found hilarious. Ed knew he'd never understand why, so he didn't bother to ask them.

A knock at the front door grabbed his attention. His brows furrowed. "If that's Kolby asking for more money, I'm going to strangle him," he hissed under his breath. Getting up from the table, he headed for the door, leaving the children to finish their cereal. He swiftly unlocked the door and pulled it open, bracing himself for the worst.

Before him stood a person no more than five feet tall. They wore short charcoal boots, dark faded jeggings, and a vibrant crimson hoodie. The hood covered his…or _her_ head, their face a mystery. Ed's mind flashed a thought…

_He stood atop a hill with his younger brother, nothing more than a soul attached to a suit of armor. Edward Elric, the FullMetal Alchemist, stood tall and proud though he was only 4'11". The wind mussed his hair, his bright red coat swirling around him…_

"Um…I'm sorry if I woke you or interrupted breakfast, but…are you Edward Elric?" said the figure, bringing him back to the present.

Shaking his head clear, he noted how soft the voice was. _"A girl,"_ he realized. "That's me. How can I help you?"

"Officer Hughes sent me, sir. I'm…hoping for a job." Reaching up, she pulled her hood down. Her skin was not tan yet not pale, rather a combination of the two. Her mid-length dark chestnut hair was pulled into a braid, resting on her shoulder. Her eyes were a warm shade of brown, looking like melted chocolate. Her pink lips pulled into a polite smile as she offered him her hand. "My name is Syren Turner." Instead of his hand, however, all she got was a shocked expression, blank golden eyes staring at her as though she was someone that had come back from the dead.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm baaaaaaaaaaack! ;) Here's the next part, hope you enjoy! Please leave a review and let me know what you think!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own FullMetal Alchemist. I DO own Seiren, Chance, Syren, and any misc. OCs I'll throw in here. Read on!

* * *

Chapter Two

How could one person remind him of so many all at once?

* * *

…_"Ed! Al!" Trisha Elric called from the house, waving and smiling. "Supper's ready!"…_

_ …"I'm sorry, Ed," Winry whispered, her eyes downcast, her head down as she shamefully handed him back his pocket-watch…_

_ …"Hey Edward, Alphonse," Lieutenant colonel Hawkeye smiled as they poked their heads into the room…_

_ …"What I do is for your own safety, Ed," Colonel Roy Mustang said, watching him as he placed his chin on his folded hands. "Try trusting me for once."…_

_ …"Brother!" Al laughed, his armor vanishing into human flesh, a smile on his face…_

_ …The wind blew her dark chocolate hair away from her lightly-tanned face. Her deep cerulean eyes almost appeared to be a shade of violet. She wore a tattered brown dress, a stained apron tied around her tiny waist. A little gypsy boy stood at her side, waving, a grin on his face. "Welcome home, Dad!" little Chance called, his dark hair waving in the wind, his nearly black eyes twinkling. The young woman, no more than eighteen years old smiled beautifully at him, opening her arms to invite him for a hug. "Welcome home, Ed," Seiren said, her voice echoing in his ears…_

_ …A long dusty road lay ahead, a solitary figure standing in the middle of the path. The short person turned, pulling his red hood off of his head to reveal a familiar face. He was only fifteen years old, but his large yellow eyes burned as though they _were_ on fire. His hair was pulled in a braid, thrown over his shoulder. The boy raised his right arm, revealing not skin, but a shining metal arm…_

_

* * *

_

"…Sir?"

Ed shook his head, his eyes tightly squeezed shut as he tried to erase those vivid memories. Opening his eyes, he saw why they had come back to him. It took everything in him not to stare at her in shock, terror…and longing. _"Why, Hughes? WHY?"_ "I-erm…sorry," he stammered, looking down and rubbing the back of his neck. "You just…reminded me of…"

The girl cocked her head, concern shining in her eyes. "Who? What?"

He held his breath, then exhaled after what felt like hours. "Never mind. I'm sorry." He offered his hand to her, praying that she wouldn't feel the automail beneath his snow white glove. "What's your name again? You'll have to forgive me – I'm an old man going deaf, blind, and dumb all at once."

Her lips tugged into a smile at his own self-abuse as she reached out and shook his hand. "Syren Turner."

His heart twisted and ached upon hearing her name. _Syren…Seiren…_ "So, Hughes sent you? So early?"

She nodded, blush appearing on her cheeks. "Yeah…I ran into him last night on my way home and he told me that you were looking for a sitter. He said the best time to come was first thing in the morning. He said you're a busy man."

Ed held back a sigh. _"That idiot…he made her wake up bright and early just to talk about a baby-sitting job."_ "Did you eat breakfast yet?"

"Y-…" Her stomach growled loudly, causing her to blush crimson, her body stiff.

He allowed himself to chuckle. "Why don't you come inside and join us? It'll give you a chance to meet the boys."

Her face still glowing red, she nodded.

Ed stood aside and allowed her to enter the flat, letting her get a good look at her surroundings. The moment the boys saw her, they looked at one another, their eyes wide. Jumping off of their seats, they ran to her and attacked her legs, causing her to stumble.

"Ted! Hal!" Ed scolded them. "Manners!"

"Are you dressed like Ed from 'FullMetal Alchemist'?" they asked, excited, their eyes shining with hope.

She blinked at them. "…How old are you guys?"

"I'm six, and Hal's five," Ted professed proudly.

"And you know what 'FullMetal Alchemist' is?" she asked, shocked.

"Yup! It's our favorite!" they grinned.

She smiled back. "Mine, too!" She high-fived them, and they boys began to run around the flat singing, "FMA Fan! FMA Fan!"

Ed smacked his face. "Oh God," he muttered. _"That would explain her choice of clothing…"_

Syren looked over at him and offered a sheepish shrug. "Um…sorry, Mr. Elric…"

"No, no, it's not you…it's them," he grunted. Shaking his head, he motioned for her to sit at the table and eat. She gratefully did so, shyly accepting a bowl of milk and Cocoa-Puffs (the boys were extremely picky with their cereal choices). "At least they like you," he noted.

"So far," she said, humbling herself.

Ed secretly watched her as she slowly ate her food. She was hiding something about herself…he didn't know how he knew, but he did. He'd have to find out… "Well, Syren, do you have any experience with children?"

"I used to have apart-time job in a daycare," she informed him. "I love kids…but they had to let me go when they found someone who was better qualified for the job." Her face dimmed for the briefest moment before she wiped the expression from her face.

"How old are you?" he asked, placing his chin atop his folded hands.

"Eighteen," she answered at once, chewing the puffs.

"And your parents let you out this early?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

At this, her eyes watered. She down into the bowl, staring at the milk. "…my parents died two years ago. I live with my older sister."

Ed immediately felt horrible. "I'm…sorry," he said softly.

She glanced up and offered a small smile. "Thanks."

Ted and Hal came running back, dressed in shorts and t-shirts with character faces. Their faces were aglow with excitement. "Granpa! Is she taking us to the park?" Hal asked, hopeful.

Ed glanced at the children, then back at Syren. "Are you up to it?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

She nodded.

"Alright, then. Boys, you listen to Syren and do as she tells you. Understand?" he told them.

Hal nodded his head vigorously. Ted gave him and thumbs-up and said, "Got it, Gramps!"

Again, the vein popped from Ed's forehead, glaring at his grandson. "Would you stop calling me that?"

Syren bit her lip, trying not to giggle. "Ok, then."

Ten minutes later, Syren and the boys left the building. Ed, however, was putting his plans on hold. He followed them at a distance, keeping an eye on the trio. This was actually a test for Syren…

* * *

"I'm hungry," Ted groaned, walking over to Syren with Hal close behind.

Syren checked her wristwatch. "12:10 PM" it declared. "Whoa…have we really been here that long?" she muttered. She stuck her hand into the pocket of her jeggings, feeling the money that Mr. Elric had handed over to her. Getting up, she smiled at the boys and said, "Ok, guys. Granpa said that we could buy lunch today. Where do you usually go to?"

"McDonalds!" they grinned.

She nodded, smiling still as she took each boy by the hand and led them away. He had given her a heads-up about this. McDonalds was the only fast-food place he'd allow them to go every once in while. Since today was a test-run for her, she figured he'd make it easy for her by letting her experience what they normally did. She also knew that there was no way a regular grandparent would just allow a stranger to go off with their little grandchildren…he _had_ to be close-by, watching her…but she decided to go along and pretend that he wasn't nearby, taking the boys to their favorite food place.

She ordered them all cheeseburgers, fries, and soda, telling them that if they ate everything, their grandfather would allow them to get their own ice creams. As the three of them ate, she contemplated the strange man…

_"His name is Edward Elric…he's got blonde hair and golden eyes…his right hand was covered by a glove and it felt hard and smooth…coincidence? I have no idea…but he obviously supplies his grandkids with plenty of FMA merchandise…"_

"Syren!"

"Huh?" she asked, shaking her head clear of her thoughts. "What?"

"Are you our new babysitter?" Ted asked, blinking his large golden eyes at her.

She smiled at him, ruffling his hair. "I don't know yet, Ted. Today's like a test for me. I guess we'll find out soon, though."

"You gotta be!" Hal insisted, his mouth full of French fries. "I wanna do this again!"

"Yeah! But next time, we wanna stay home and watch anime with you!" Ted smiled.

She laughed. "Does your grandfather really let you watch that stuff? It's pretty violent…"

"Aw, we know it's not real," Ted said, acting and sounding more like he was twelve, not six years old. "Besides, it's not like we could _do_ any of that! This side of the Gate doesn't allow it!"

At this, she and the boys got into a heated discussion about _FullMetal Alchemist_, many of their comments making her laugh. They acted much older than they really were…and they were definitely experts about knowing the series, its characters, and the plot. Checking her watch again, she told the boys it was time to go. Together, they left hand in hand and headed back for the apartment.

* * *

"Gramps! We're home!" Ted shouted as he and Hal ran through the door.

Ed stuck his head out of the kitchen and frowned. "Ted, I thought I told you NOT to call me that! Why not just 'Granpa' like Hal?"

"Cuz I don't wanna," he said defiantly.

Ed wanted to go off on a rant, but ended up smiling despite himself. Ted reminded him of himself in so many ways… "Well, how'd it go?"

"It was fun!" Hal smiled, hugging his leg. Ted followed his lead and began to tell him of the day's adventures. Ed listened to them before telling them to head for the bathroom for their baths. They groaned but obeyed, leaving the man and teen alone.

"Please tell me the truth, sir," Syren said, her eyes locking with his. "You followed us today, didn't you?"

Ed froze, a memory flashing in his mind.

* * *

…_Seiren's eyes widened when she saw him exit the rocket, stumbling from the speed and pressure he'd endured on the way back. She and Chance ran to him, catching him as he fell. Looking up, his eyes locked with hers. "You…came back?" she whispered. "But why?"_

_ "Because…" he started, fumbling over the words, but afraid to say them._

_ "Tell me the truth, Ed," she said, gazing at him. "You came back because you care for us, don't you?"…_

_

* * *

_

"Mr. Elric?"

Ed shook his head, clutching it with both hands. His heart ached terribly. He froze upon feeling a hand on his hidden automail arm.

"Are you all right?" he heard her ask.

"I…need to get out for a moment," he gasped, pulling away from her touch as he ran for the door. "Watch the boys for me, please!" He ran as fast as he could, not even bothering to close the door. It wasn't until he arrived at the supermarket that he stopped to breathe, letting his heartbeat slow down. Clutching his heart, he leaned against the wall, his eyes squeezed shut, tears threatening to escape. "Why? Dear God, WHY?"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey everyone! Just so we're clear, Syren is NOT Trisha's counterpart. She has certain qualities that remind Ed of people he's known and loved. Also, whenever she says something familiar to him or is in a certain pose (ex- turns, smiles and waves) he gets flashbacks of other people. With that said, please read and review! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I only own my OCs. Nothing else.

* * *

Chapter Three

"He just ran away?" Ted asked as Syren helped them dry off as they stepped out of the tub.

"Yeah," she said, a small frown forming on her lips. "I wonder what I did wrong…"

"Sometimes he does that," Ted reassured her. "I think he remembers people and it makes him sad. That's probably why he lived alone for so long."

Syren smiled at the boy, helping him put his shirt back on. "You know, you're a smart kid, Ted. You're gonna do amazing things when you get older…you, too, Hal."

The two beamed at her complement, grinning at one another.

After helping them get dressed, Syren decided to make dinner for the family. Maybe she could make it up to him…Setting up the TV for them and selecting a slightly less gory episode of FMA, Syren rummaged through the cabinets and fridge, searching for something edible. She finally decided to make macaroni and cheese – every kids' favorite meal, aside from McDonalds, of course. Waiting for the pasta to boil, she got all the cheese ingredients together. Baked mac and cheese was the best – her mother had taught her how to do it before…Her stomach tightened at this, her throat following its lead. Shaking it off, she set the oven at 350 degrees and greased a glass pan.

"Whacha making?" Hal asked, noticing all the movement in the kitchen.

"Dinner," she replied. "You guys think you can wait another hour or so?"

"You bet!" they grinned.

Smiling, she continued to work, keeping herself busy.

* * *

"Ed! There y'are!" Hughes called out, waving to the old man as he carried his groceries. "I've been wondering about you all day. I see you let Syren take the kids out." Grinning, he crossed his arms over his chest and asked, "Well? Did she pass?"

Ed blinked, staring blankly at the police officer. "…yeah, she passed," he said softly.

Hughes raised an eyebrow at this. "Well, now, don't go all ecstatic on me. What's wrong, Ed?"

Ed shook his head. "Nothing. It's nothing…" She looked too much like Seiren…she reminded him too much of his family and friends. She had to go…

"Well, I'm just glad you let her have a chance," Hughes said, fixing his cap and glasses. "Things have been tough for her since her parents died. Her sister's a good-for-nothing, if you ask me."

Ed glanced his way, confused by the contempt and disapproval in his voice. "Her sister?" he asked.

Hughes nodded. "You didn't hear this from me, but…her sister's involved with the wrong crowd. It's a miracle that Syren isn't in the same rut as Karen." He shook his head.

Ed's brows furrowed. Intrigued, he came closer to the officer and asked, "What do you know about her and her past, Mike?"

Michael Hughes looked him straight in the eye before scanning around at the nearly empty streets. "Got a minute? I can fill you in with the details…but don't say to her that I told you all of this. She'd kill me. Where is she now, anyways?"

Ed looked away, ashamed. "I'm not entirely sure. I left in a hurry and asked her to keep watch on the boys while I was out."

"Then she's probably still with them," he nodded. "Follow me." Hughes led Ed down a path to the nearby station, allowing him to enter his private office and have a seat. Pouring him a hot cup of coffee, he offered it to the older man who gratefully accepted it. Taking a seat in his chair, the officer took off his hat and poured himself a cup of the steaming liquid. Taking a sip, he began to talk.

"Syren's parents, Cole and Marian Turner, were good folks. They worked together in real estate. Syren was their pride and joy, always doing good in school and working in a day-care for a part-time job. Karen was always rebellious, though. She was always wrapped up in partying, drugs, alcohol, sex, you name it."

"How do you know all this?" Ed asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, c'mon, Ed. Who do you think was the one who caught Karen and called her parents?" he replied, smirking. "It's all because of Karen, actually, that I got to know the family. Syren always dropped by to visit, probably because of her parents, leaving me 'thank you' notes and cookies. I grew real fond of them…" He sighed, leaning back in his seat. "But then they passed away. Car accident. Drunk driver hit 'em."

Ed winced at this. One of his own offspring had died in a car accident – he and Seiren were miserable for months. "What happened then?"

"Since Karen was eighteen and Syren sixteen at the time, Karen gained custody of everything. Syren kept visiting me…I guess I was the only person she could talk to. She didn't have any friends to turn to, no more relatives she knew of, and she didn't like talking about her troubles at work. A year later, the day-care got a new owner and they let her go because she 'wasn't qualified to work there'. She'd been there for almost four years and did they even give her so much as a 'thank you'? No."

Hughes took another sip of his drink, striving to calm himself as he told the girl's story to his friend. "Anyways…things at home were getting bad…_real_ bad. I remember one night, about seven months ago, she came here just as I was getting ready to go home. She was bawling her eyes out, Ed. Do you know what her sister had been doing? She invited her 'boyfriends' and their pals to her house. That place is a drug-dealer's hot-spot now, very high on this area's list. She lives in and out of the house, Ed. Syren ends up sleeping at _my_ place almost three days out of the week. She tries getting odd jobs to that she can get her own place, but how long do you think those last? It's summer now, so she has time…but because they didn't offer her any scholarships, she can't even attend a community college."

Ed's mouth was dry as he listened. How could she manage all that? She's only a child…

"The minute I told her about you and your looking for a baby-sitter, she asked to stay with me and my family for the night. I woke up at six and she was already dressed. Nervous as hell, though. She was so pale I was worried she'd throw-up. I tried to convince her to get some more sleep, but she left an hour later. When I saw her smiling with Ted and Hal this afternoon, I gave a sigh of relief." Setting the cup down, he gazed at Ed, his dark eyes locked in his form. "Ed, I'm _begging_ you…let her watch the kids. She's a natural…and she'd even let you underpay her! Not that you should," he added quickly. "But, she really needs this right now."

Ed slowly nodded his head once, the information all pounding in his head. "…she's not going anywhere, Mike. I won't let her go."

* * *

_"Ready, Steady, can't hold me back! Ready, steady, give me good luck! Ready, steady, never look back! Let's get started, Ready, Steady, GO!"_ sang Ted, Hal, and Syren as the boys watched yet another episode of their favorite show.

Syren laughed as they danced around, singing the best they could in Japanese during the opening theme of the show. They'd gotten into their FMA cosplay after watching three episodes and they didn't look like they would be taking them off anytime soon. Checking the clock, she saw that the large hand moved to the twelve, announcing that it was now seven o'clock. Worry bubbled within her. He'd been gone for over two hours now. Where was he?

The sound of the lock clicking open and the door sliding across the floor singaled his return. "I'm home," she heard his voice say, snatching the children's attention.

"GRANPA!" they shouted, abandoning the screen and running to the man.

"Hey!" he exclaimed as they attacked his legs. "Easy! Easy! My hands are loaded with goods."

"Let us help!" the boys declared.

So he handed them each a bag that didn't weigh as much as the others before following them to the kitchen. He sniffed the air, puzzled by the delicious scent. "Mmh…" His mouth began to water. "Food…" he muttered. "Who made dinner?"

"Syren did!" the two boys grinned as they set the bags on the table and began taking the food out.

Ed froze upon seeing Syren's back as she removed their dinner from the oven. After setting on the stove, she looked over her shoulder. Seeing him, she smiled and waved.

"Welcome home, Mr. Elric!" she said, her face aglow.

He knew someone who did that…who _used_ to do that…

…_Trisha Elric took a freshly baked apple pie from the oven, setting it on the table to cool. Turning, she caught sight of her two little boys and smiled, waving at them. "Welcome home, Ed, Al…"…_

"Gramps?"

Ed snapped. "DON'T CALL ME THAT!" he snarled, flames erupting around him.

But the boys just laughed at his reaction. "Yup! He's the FullMetal Alchemist!" They continued to laugh as they ran out of the room and went back to the television.

"Just a few more minutes and we can eat, Ted, Hal!" Syren called to them. They shouted back their "okay's" and plopped back down onto the floor, watching the episode where Al found a cat and Ed fought Mustang on the field. Turning her attention to the man, she shook her head and smiled. "They really love that show, don't they?" Walking up to him, she tugged some bags from his arms and said, "Here, let me help."

He allowed her to do so, taking the rest to the table and putting the objects away. For a moment, an awkward silence hung in the air, both of them avoiding speech and glances. Ed knew this couldn't last, so he broke it.

"…you made dinner," he said lamely. He wanted to smack himself. _"Of course she did, you idiot!"_

"Well…I didn't know when you'd be back, or when the boys would get hungry again, and…" she bowed her head at him, standing in the middle of the room. "I'm sorry."

He gawked at her. "Eh?" he said, confused.

"I don't know what I did wrong earlier today that made you leave like that, but…I'm really sorry." She lifted her head, her chocolate eyes watery. "Please, Mr. Elric, I promise I'll do my best! I already love your grand-children…I really want to take care of them. Please…just give me another chance…" Her voice choked at the end, tears threatening to spill over. She covered her mouth in a desperate attempt to stop a sob from escaping. She was nervous, scared…probably from the fear of being turned down again, the fear of being sent back to the building she once called home.

Her eyes widened as she felt his arms wrap themselves around her and pull her close to his chest.

"Don't cry, Syren," he said softly, striving to keep himself calm and collected. "I'm not sending you away…in fact, I want to offer you a place to stay."

Her head jerked up, shock covering her face. "W-what…?"

"This is a full-time job, Syren. I can't always be here for them." His face remained emotionless, but his eyes showed sympathy. "If you'll agree to watch over them, you can stay here. You'll have to share the boys' room, but at least you'll have a place to rest…do you have any other belongings?"

She blinked twice before answering, "…just a suitcase full of clothes. But it's at the Hughes's residence…" The gears turned in her head as she made a realization. "You were talking to him, weren't you? Officer Hughes told you about me…that's why you were gone so long…"

He looked away, his face burning from embarrassment. "He just explained your situation."

"I don't want your pity," she said, struggling to pull away from his grip, but to no avail.

"I'm not doing this out of pity," he said, his face stern. "You wanted a chance, you got it. Tomorrow you can get your things from Mike."

Syren gazed into his eyes, her mind churning with unanswered thoughts and questions. This man acted strangely…he tried to estrange himself from others, yet, he was always there to help anyone who needed a hand. A small smile appeared on her lips. She surprised him by hugging him tightly. She felt him stiffen but didn't let go. After a few seconds, she pulled away. "Thank you for understanding," she said softly, the smile still on her face.

Ed nodded back once, looking away. He grunted, heading for the cabinets in search of plates and utensils. He waited until he heard her footsteps vanish, hearing her voice in the living room with the boys. With a great sigh, he braced his arms against the countertop, his brows knitted together, his eyes squeezed shut.

_"What have I gotten myself into now?"_


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I know, I know - it's super short, but I just finished it and I wanted to post it before I forgot. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Four

The sky was a brilliant, light shade of blue, fluffy clouds scattered all across. Below it were the bustling streets of Central City, people always out and about, especially at this hour. Weaving his way through the teeming crowds, a young boy, about sixteen years old, set his sights on the towering buildings of Central Command. Though the sun beat down on him, he pulled his vibrant red cloak closer to himself, pushing his dirty-blonde ponytail over his shoulder. His brown eyes were locked on his target…_ "Almost there…"_

When at last he reached his destination, he hurried up the steps and past the looming doors into the main building. He'd been here so many times that he practically had every path and hall memorized. Moving along, he strode past several men and women in uniform, his mind focused on something other-worldly…

"Hey there, Alphonse."

He stopped. Out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of a young girl, about the same age as him. Her midnight bangs fell into her dark eyes, a gentle smile upon her lips. She didn't wear a uniform, though she did look professional in her white long-sleeved blouse and indigo knee length skirt. He felt his cheeks go pink upon seeing her, offering a sheepish grin.

"I told you, call me 'Al'," he insisted, turning to face her. "It's good to see you again, Kaylee. How's the Fuhrer?"

She shrugged, offering a grin. "You know Uncle Roy. He comes to work but rarely gets anything done."

Alphonse Elric chuckled, nodding in agreement. "Well, is he here? I was hoping to talk with him."

"Follow me," she said at once, leading the way to the Fuhrer's office. After a few minutes of walking in silence, she knocked on a large oak door and waited.

"Enter," said a deep voice.

Turning the knob, Kaylee opened the door, ushering Al inside. In the office, light flooded from an immensely huge window. A green tapestry with the military's symbol hung behind the polished mahogany desk where the Fuhrer conducted his business. The man at the desk was tall, over six feet in height. His ink-black hair fell over his eyes, one of them concealed by big, black eye-patch. His royal-blue uniform was decorated with medals and badges, glinting in the light. His hands were covered with white gloves, alchemic symbols for fire printed in red on top. Beside him stood a woman, only a few inches shorter than he, her long blonde hair pulled into a bun atop her head. Her piercing brown eyes instantly warmed upon seeing their visitors. She wore a man's military uniform, not the woman's, which required a mini-skirt.

"Al, it's good to see you again," the man smiled, getting up from his seat.

Al instantly saluted. "Fuhrer Mustang, Colonel Hawkeye, I hope I'm not interrupting any-…"

"At ease, Al," Mustang laughed, waving off the serious young man in front of him. "No need for the formalities. Looks like you found Kaylee." This caused them to blush, making him grin. "Well, what can I do for you, Al?"

Looking the man in the eye, he responded, "Sir, I'm here because of…my brother." He struggled with those last two words, his throat tightening. It had been almost three years since he last saw Ed…

"Ed?" Mustang asked, his gaze softening. "You know that we know nothing more about him than you do…"

"Something's pulled me to Central, Sir," Al interrupted, looking him in the eye. "I can't explain why, but I know that I'll be seeing him again soon…and that the place to be is here. I've come to ask for permission to stay in your company for as long as it takes."

Roy Mustang gazed at the young man in front of him. Gone was the innocent child stuck inside a suit of menacing armor – here before him stood a sixteen year old man, taking on a style after his older brother, his voice deepening, his height increasing, his wisdom growing… "Of course you can stay in Central, Al," the Fuhrer nodded. "Come in as often as you like – everyone here knows you. You won't be suspected of anything."

Al nodded. "Thank you, Sir."

"Any idea where you'll be staying at?" Mustang asked, taking a seat in his chair again.

"I've already asked Gracia if I could stay with her, and she said 'yes'," he informed him.

Roy nodded, smiling sadly at this. "Well…would you let her know we're still thinking of her and Alicia?"

Al returned the forlorn smile with a nod. "Of course." That being said, Al dismissed himself with Kaylee hot on his heels.

Once the door shut, Roy gave a deep sigh. "What do you think, Colonel?" he asked his silent assistant, turning to look at her. "You really think that Ed's coming back?"

"I can't say for certain, Sir," said Riza Hawkeye. "But Alphonse has an uncanny way of sensing things…"

He nodded. "True." Getting out of his seat again, he stood up and went to her, taking her left hand in his. On her ring finger was a simple golden band, a diamond glinting in the sunlight. "You're still sure you want to…" he started, only to be silenced by her lips.

When she finally pulled back, she smiled and said, "Don't be so stupid as to doubt me, Roy. I've expected this for a long time, and to be quite honest…I was looking forward to it."

He grinned at this. "I'm glad to hear it…_Mrs._ Roy Mustang, future wife of the Fuhrer."

* * *

"You think Ed's coming back?" Kaylee asked, following Al to the library.

"I've had dreams…_premonitions,_ I think," he told her as they walked down the crowded streets. "I can see Ed falling through the portal in the Gate, landing here, somewhere in Central. But for some strange reason, I see other people with him."

"Like who?" she asked, keeping up with his pace.

"Like…two little kids, who look exactly like me and Ed when we were little. And a girl…she looks like Winry sometimes, then she'll look like my mom, then she'll look like another woman I don't know…And then…" He swallowed hard, taking a moment to breathe. "…I'll see Hughes walking in with them, running back to Alicia and Gracia."

Kaylee Mustang listened silently. Since she first met Al two years ago, they'd become extremely close friends. Al had filled her in on what had happened to him and his brother (based on what others had told him) and of all the people they'd known. Some of his memories had slowly leaked back to his brain, but there were still lots of parts that were fuzzy for him. One thing he didn't forget, however, were all they people they'd met who'd died.

"I haven't told anyone this…not even Granny Pinako," he admitted to her. "I know it sounds crazy, but…"

"I don't think you're crazy, Al," she said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I believe you."

Blush flooded to his cheeks and he offered a smile to her. "Thanks, Kaylee."

Kaylee had lived with her father, Roy's twin brother, for years until he died of an illness no one knew of. She had then moved to Central, finding her uncle who immediately took her in. She quickly gained many people's trust and became Roy's personal secretary and stand-in assistant whenever Hawkeye was called to the field. Al was the first friend she made besides Riza. He was gentle, kind, and open-minded. She knew nothing of alchemy, but was fascinated by it.

"So, what're we looking for today?" she asked, entering the building with him.

"Symbols for opening portals."

* * *

A/N: Just so we're clear, Mustang is the Fuhrer, he's engaged to Hawkeye, he has a niece (Kaylee), and I imagined Al's voice to be like Aaron Dismuke's now (considering he no longer has his cutesy baby Al voice ;) ) Any questions, comments, or concerns, just leave me a review.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey, here's Chapter 5! I'm not feeling well, so if this chapter isn't that great, I apologize.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, just my OCs

* * *

Chapter Five

"I'm going to the library," Ed announced as he slid his arms through the sleeves of his coat. "I should be back in an hour or so."

"Again?" Hal asked, pouting.

"Jeez, Gramps, don't you have any fun in your life?" Ted asked, looking up from his drawing.

"Would you stop calling me 'Gramps'?" he spazzed, causing the boys to laugh.

"Be safe, Mr. Elric," Syren smiled as she swept the floor.

He blinked, yet another flashback running through his head.

_… "Promise us you'll be careful, Ed," Winry said as she gave them a good-bye hug…_

"Granpa?"

Ed shook his head, his stomach churning. _"Why?"_

"Are you all right?" Syren asked, abandoning the broom and going to him. Reaching up, she placed her hand on his forehead. "You're burning up!" she gasped.

He felt his skin flared up the moment she touched him, his face going beet red. Moving away, he pulled his collar up in a futile attempt to hide his face. "I'm fine…I'm just a senile old geezer is all. Sometimes we old folks get hot-flashes."

Ted and Hal bubbled with laughter at this, clutching their sides and rolling on the floor. "He called himself a 'geezer'!" they snickered, causing him to glare at them.

"Are you su-?" the chestnut-haired teen asked, only to be brushed aside at once.

"I said I'm fine, thanks. I'll be back soon," he snapped, slamming the door on his way out.

Syren felt as though she'd been slapped in the face, her cheeks searing from humiliation. _"What is it about me that gets him like this?"_ she thought, lowering her watery eyes. _"What do I do wrong?"_

_

* * *

_

The moment Ed left the building, he felt as though he had food poisoning again. He felt sick, horrible at snapping at her like that, but it hurt…it hurt so much to look at her smiling face and see her everyday now. They'd had her for a week now, and she'd immediately melted in with them and their schedule. She acted like an older sister…a _mother_ to those boys…hell, she acted like a worried wife over him. He couldn't blame her, though. But he couldn't explain why he acted the way he did…that would just make him look even more crazy.

He'd come close to telling her to leave twice, but every time he tried, he felt as though he was throwing her to her death, putting her back on the streets. Besides…now that she was with them, he had no clue how they would manage without her.

Heaving a heavy sigh, he entered the library, heading straight for the science area. For the next forty-five minutes, he poured over several books, taking notes on what little bit of alchemy people understood in this world. He'd had dreams…vivid dream, sometimes in the middle of his nightmares, that showed him going through the Gate in a portal, stepping back into Amestris, with Al smiling as he waited for him. He knew it was an extremely ridiculous – _impossible_ sounded better – notion that he could open a portal to return home, with Al still young and active, waiting for him…but deep down in his gut, he knew that he'd kick himself if he didn't at least _try_.

Upon finishing his last sentence, he checked his pocket-watch for the time. _"7:50,"_ he read silently. Forcing himself up, he got out of the chair, a slight pain crying out along his shoulders. "Dammit," he hissed in a whisper. He may look younger than his actual age and still functioned well, but he _was_ an old man, after all. However, he didn't dare go to visit a chiropractor – his arm would be a dead give-away that he wasn't from around these parts…

Ignoring the pain as best as he could, Ed headed for the bookshelf and returned the ancient objects to their rightful place. In doing so, his hand knocked against another's, startling them both.

"Oh, sorry," Ed apologized, his eyes moving to take in the other's face.

He was a strange, frightening man – he couldn't have been any older than thirty, but the way his eyes were wide and bloodshot, his light brown hair thinning, stubble all over his face, he looked more like he was fifty. He wore stained clothes, and an intolerate stench emancipated from his form.

The minute the man's eyes fell upon him, he gave a chilling smile. He turned on his heel and left, acting as though nothing had happened.

Ed's brows knitted together, his mind processing what had just happened. _"Either that man was intoxicated…or he recognized me…"_

_

* * *

_

Hours later, back in the apartment, the boys were sound asleep while Ed sat in the dimly lit living room, reading in peace and quiet.

"Um…Mr. Elric?"

Ed looked up from his newspaper to see Syren in a ripped and worn bathrobe. So far, most of her clothes were old, ripping and tearing at the seams. There were only a handful of clothes that were actually in mint-condition.

"I, uh, I was just…" she stammered, wringing her hands nervously.

"How long have you had the majority of those clothes?" he asked, interrupting her.

She blinked, confused. Blush spreading across her cheeks, she hugged herself. "…a few years…why do you ask?"

The blonde male groaned, stretching his arms. "Tomorrow, I want you to go and buy yourself a new wardrobe."

"EH?" she asked, her eyes widening in shock. "W-What? I-I couldn't…!"

"You _can_ and you _will_," he said gruffly, reclining back on the couch. Suddenly, the pain in his shoulders came alive, the burning pain returning. A gasp escaped his mouth before he cringed, cussing under his breath.

"What is it?" she asked, panic taking over as she reached out to touch him.

"No! It's…nothing…" he panted, reaching up to touch his shoulders.

"Please…let me help…" she begged, hurt staining her face. "I don't know what it is about me that makes you so angry, but…" Her brown eyes pleaded for him to allow her to assist him in someway.

Ed felt as though a knife had been placed in his stomach and twisted several times. Of _course_ she would feel this way…he kept hurting her just because of the memories she revived…

"I've got a pain in my shoulders," he finally admitted. "It comes and goes…"

"…may I?" she asked, her face brightening just a bit. "I mean…can I…?"

The blood rushed to his face as he slowly nodded, giving her consent to touch him. Cautiously, she stood behind him and placed her hands on him. He stiffened at her touch, his body boiling. His only worry was that she would recognize that his right shoulder was hard as deftly used her fingers to kneed his skin, acting as though she was working with dough. He bit his lip, a mix of a hiss and grunt stuck in his throat. The pain was unbearable…yet relief flooded through him as she worked her magic. It was as if she knew exactly when the most pain was…one minute her hands would be aggressive on his shoulders, the next moment they would lightly caress his neck, making his eyes flutter from exhaustion…

"You should get some sleep," she said, startling him. He had no idea he was nodding off.

Rubbing his eyes and shaking his head, he could still feel the aura of warmth and tickle from where her hands had walked. "Thank you…Syren," he whispered, realizing that the pain was extinct.

She shrugged humbly. "Let me know if you need me again."

Turning his head, his eyes fell upon her face, curiosity swirling in his brain. "How did you know…?"

"My mother had back problems," she explained with a small smile. "Who knew that this would prove to be useful?"

He blinked, then, slowly, a smile crept onto his lips. Her eyes widened, blush still upon her face.

"Thanks," he repeated, getting up off the couch. "Now get to bed."

Their eyes locked for a moment, and for some strange reason, he didn't feel the sting of hidden memories…His eyes widened, however, upon feeling her tackle his waist, her head lying of his broad chest. His heart stopped, all his senses going numb as an oddly familiar feeling took over him. _"W-what's happening to me…?"_

"Good-night, Mr. Elric," she whispered, slowly detaching herself from his form.

"Call me E-…" he stopped, realizing what he was saying. What was wrong with him?

But there was no turning back. She stood there, just a few feet away, looking over her shoulder. _"Why does she have to look so much like Seiren?"_ "What was that?" she asked, blinking her warm brown eyes.

Swallowing hard, he opened his mouth and said, "…call me Ed…"

She offered a smile at this. "Ok…good-night, Ed." With that said, she left to the boys' room, softly shutting the door behind her.

At once, Ed rushed to his room, locking the door behind him. Clutching at his chest, he panted. "What's…?" he started. Then, as though a bolt of lightning had hit him, he stood there, paralyzed at the realization. "Oh, no…" His knees gave way, his body hitting the floor. "This isn't right! I can't…love her…"

* * *

It was midnight, black silence over the town. In the run-down streets of the poorer areas, an abandoned warehouse stood quietly, barely lit. Inside, a man with bloodshot eyes watched with glee as five bodies, four human, one of a gigantic serpent, slowly stirred awake, blinking their eyes open.

"At last," he said, his voice a rasping wheeze. "My very own homunculi! Wrath…Lust…Gluttony…Greed…" His eyes lay upon the enormous creature which he had just brought back to life. Human transmutation was a easy once you had enough human sacrifices to offer…for him, they were criminal convicts, or people mugged on the street. The great beast blinked its red eyes, focusing on the man before him.

"Welcome back to the world…Envy."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Here's chapter six! Enjoy! Oh, and at the end, if I got the ranks of the officers wrong, please let me know. Thanks!

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, just my OCs.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Six

Envy remembered dying – it wasn't a pleasant memory. He had been trapped in this form – a dragon…a _serpent_ of sorts – with Van Hohenheim in his jaws. The moment he bit into the man, blood spurting and falling to the floor, everything became bright. He felt as though he was in a terrible nightmare…one which he would never awaken from. Now, as he opened his ruby-like orbs, he felt alive again…yet, deep down, he felt a strange tug, as though his being was telling him, "I shouldn't be here." Blinking, he caught sight of a crazed loon before him, his eyes wild with frenzied excitement, his mouth spread ridiculously wide.

"…where…am I?" he asked, his own voice sounding foreign to him.

"You're in a country called the United States of America. We're in the twenty-first century," said the man, rubbing his hands in glee.

Turning his monstrous head, Envy caught sight of four human figures who looked oddly familiar. There was one girl in the group – tall, red-head, with enormous breasts, a sensual feel about her form, the Ouroboros sign upon her right breast. There was a fat fellow, bald with beady eyes. His mouth was huge, drool dripping down the side. The oldest of them was a tall man, skinny but muscular, a mop of black hair falling into his cold eyes. The Ouroboros sign could be seen on his right hand. The last was a teenaged boy, his hair a wild mess. Depending on the light, his hair would change from black to a deep blue hue. He looked about, his green eyes frantic and furious.

"I see you've noticed your new companions," the man nodded. "The girl is Lust, the fat one is Gluttony, the boy is Wrath, and the man is Greed."

"…who are you?" the girl asked, her gaze disoriented.

"How did we get here?" Greed demanded, looking somewhat ill.

"What _are_ we?" Wrath spoke, looking at his hands.

"I'm hungry," the fat oaf stated, sucking on his sausage-like thumb.

"Patience," the man said, calming them. "You are all homunculi, but you're not perfect. It's a miracle I was about to create you all. Alchemy doesn't work so well on this side of the Gate. You'll all have to stay low, remain in here until you know your skills and are strong enough to wander. I will explain everything to the best pf my abilities."

"But who the hell are you?" Envy roared, tired of his chatter.

He grinned that grazed smile again before saying, "My name is Sean Tucker…a descendent of the Thule Society."

* * *

Mike Hughes whistled as he walked down to the park. He carried two cans of soda, looking forward to relaxing on his break. He could've taken the police cruiser, but it was too much of a hassle. Upon arriving at the grassy area, he saw two little boys laughing on the swing set while a young girl pushed them, smiling.

_"I promise you, there is nothing I won't give…to see this through…return the soul to where it lives!"_ The trio was singing, oblivious to the watchful gaze of the old man on the nearby hill.

With a grin, Hughes shook his head and headed for the tall figure.

Meanwhile, Ed's mind was in turmoil. _"This isn't right…I don't love her…no, 'love' is a strong word. It's more of an…attraction…affection? Aw, Hell!"_ He wanted to slap himself. _"The only reason you think of her like this is because she reminds you of so many people…no, that's not it…it's more than that…"_

"YO! ED! MISS ME?"

Ed nearly fell over and had a heart-attack. Grinding his teeth, he glanced over to see the grinning officer at his side. "Mike…one of these days…"

"Aw, loosen up a bit!" Hughes grinned, handing him one of the soda cans.

Ed glared for a moment, sighed, then accepted the beverage, defeated. Holding it in his concealed metal hand, his gaze returned to the children below.

"Well, looks like things are going well," Hughes smiled, opening his drink and chugging it down. "Syren and the kids are really enjoying themselves, huh?"

"Mmh…"

Adjusting his glasses, the officer noticed Syren's outfit. "Hey…did Syren get some new clothes? Usually, all she wears are her old hand-me-downs that she managed to salvage from home."

"She went shopping the other day," Ed replied gruffly. "She needed it."

"You sly dog!" he laughed, punching Ed's left arm. "You act all tough on the outside, but you're becoming a real softie, you know!"

Ed winced, wishing he could rub his arm. Not wanting to appear that old and frail to Hughes, though, he bit his tongue and ignored the throb.

"Y'know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you're becoming protective of her!" he exclaimed, laughing at the thought of Ed being a worrisome father-like figure to the girl. "I'll bet one of these days, she's gonna come home with a nice, handsome young man at her side and tell you she's going out with him! I can almost picture what your face would look li-!"

A loud combination of a crack and pop filled his ears as her felt a cool, fizzing liquid splatter onto his face. Blinking in surprise, Hughes glanced at Ed.

The older man had a furious look on his face. His eyes were tightly closed, several veins popping out of his neck and face. His hand was clenched tight; what had once been a can of soda was now twisted and flattened aluminum. His glove and sleeve were soaked in Pepsi, his face also covered in the sugary, sticky liquid. Breathing in short, angry breaths, he used his free hand to pull out a handkerchief from his jacket pocket and handed it over to Hughes.

"Here…sorry," he muttered.

"Erm, it's ok. Thanks," the policeman said, taking the cloth and wiping his face clean.

With a sigh, Ed threw the pulverized piece of metal into a nearby garbage bin, making the shot without even looking. Shoving his hands into his pockets, he stared at the ground in embarrassment and contemplation.

Hughes raised an eyebrow. If he didn't know any better, he'd say that Ed had just gotten jealous at what he'd said. The thought struck him like a bolt of lightning, and at once, something clicked. "Ed…are you ok?"

"Never been better," Ed replied at once, not looking up.

"…you like her, don't you?"

Ed froze at once, his golden eyes wide with fear and panic. "W-well, of course I like her! I mean, if I didn't, she wouldn't have stayed with us for this long! The boys love her, and…!"

"That's not what I meant," Hughes said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "…you feel some degree of love for her, don't you?"

Ed's eyes met his, remorse and shame filling him. Bowing his head, he nodded. "…I know it's wrong, Mike. And I swear I'd never harm her, or even look at her in that way…but…" Pinching the bridge of his nose, he moaned. "Why me?"

"Look, Ed, I trust you. I know you wouldn't try anything with her," Mike assured him, patting his arm. "Just be careful. I don't want you to get your feelings hurt over something like this."

With a grateful nod, Ed glanced back at the boys and Syren. Seeing her face light up as she smiled make him feel sick. _"I'm too old for all this…"_

_

* * *

_

"Gentlemen…and ladies, thank you for joining me," Fuhrer Mustang said, looking at his most trusted men…and women. Among the group stood Major Alex Louis Armstrong, Lieutenant Heysman Breda, Second Lieutenant Maria Ross, Sergeant Denny Brosh, Sheska, Warrant Officer Vato Falman, Sergeant Kain Fuery, Lieutenant Jean Havoc, and of course, Colonel Riza Hawkeye, and his niece Kaylee Mustang.

"As you all know, Alphonse Elric is back in Central…and he believes that a portal can be opened to bring Edward Elric back."

At this, everyone began to whisper, murmuring their surprise at his words.

"Please, a moment," he insisted. They ceased their chatter at once. "I know it sounds strange, but Al's never let us down, and he's always proved himself to us. Recently, he's had dreams about Ed's return, and in order for that to happen, he needs our help."

At this, Al stepped into the room, taking his place beside the Fuhrer. "There's an underground room deep beneath Central…this is where it'll take place," he informed them. "I'm asking all of you for help because I trust you all. If you want to stay out of this, I understand and won't force you into it. But if my theories are right…I'd like all of you to be there when he steps back."

For a moment, all was still. Some looked at one another, others stroked their chins in thought.

"For those of you who wish to be excused, please leave now," Mustang ordered them.

A minute passes, and they all still stood there. Kaylee sent Al a smile to which he smiled back. "Thank you…please follow me."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey everyone! Just so we're clear...the new Lust, Wrath, Gluttony, and Greed aren't the same ones from the series. Thanks to **RenCC123** for bringing up points in the story that may be unclear to others. Anyways, enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I only own my OCs and the idea for this fic - nothing else.

* * *

Chapter Seven

A week… They'd been around for a week, and they were becoming stronger. Wrath, Greed, Gluttony and Lust went out every night, seeing how much exercise they could endure. They hadn't killed anyone, though…_yet_. Envy was the unfortunate one, who remained cooped up in the abandoned warehouse. Tucker kept him company, though, refusing to return to his previous life of veterinarian.

"I still don't get it," Wrath commented as they leapt off of a rooftop and landed lightly on the road. "How could a vet create us?"

"Technically, vets are doctors, they just specialize with animals," Lust informed him.

"Ok, well, how did he manage to bring Envy to where he is?" the boy continued as they all stood in the center of a seemingly empty road. "I mean, the dude's a giant snake, at least a hundred years old, right?"

"Lust?" Gluttony said, glancing at the road.

"Just because he's dressed like a bum doesn't mean he is one," Greed replied, pushing his hair away from his face. "He has money…probably from family, if not from his practice or stolen…"

"Lust?" Gluttony repeated, tugging at her arm.

"I heard he paid of a bunch of men to bring Envy in. His remains were found in Germany," Lust added, ignoring the pull at her arm.

"Huh…" Wrath said, stroking his chin.

"LUST!" Gluttony yelped, pulling hard on her limb.

"WHAT?" she snapped, spinning her body around to face him.

The fatso pointed at a bright light headed for them. "Car."

The four of them blinked as the vehicle struggled to swerve, its wheels screeching against the pavement. At the last possible moment, the group leapt away from the road while the car jerked violently and slammed into a building. The terrible sound of metal crunching up like a soda can filled the air, oil, smoke and tiny flames emerging from the thing that had once been an automobile.

At once, people began to emerge from their homes, screams and cries escaping their mouths. Phones rang and clicked as people took photos and called 911. The four homunculi looked at each other as they hid safely in the shadows.

"…I won't tell if you don't," they said in unison, nodding together and leaving the scene at once.

* * *

Mike Hughes stretched and yawned, pinching the bridge of his nose. Night shifts were the worst – it meant staying up all night waiting for reports or calls for back-up. In other words, he couldn't be at home with his loving wife Grace and his sweet little Elicia. He smiled at the thought of his family.

"Hughes!" a coworker shouted, running into his office. His face was pale, his body shaking.

Raising an eyebrow, Mike stood up and went to the man. "What is it, Brady? What's going on?"

The man, Brady, swallowed before choking out the words. "…you got a call…at the front desk…from the hospital…"

Hughes became perplexed at this. "Hospital?" he repeated.

"…it's Grace…and Elicia…"

At this, he felt the color from his face drain, his heart sinking into his stomach. Pushing past the other officer, he bolted for the front desk, snatching the telephone the moment he arrived. "Hello? This is Mike Hughes!" he gasped, his heart pounding wildly in fear. "What's going?"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Hughes," said a woman's voice on the line, sadness seeping through. "Your wife and child died in a car accident about five minutes ago. They were rushed to the ER, but they apparently died on impact…"

The phone slipped from his hands and clattered onto the floor. His senses slowed and numbed, Mike stared at the device with horrified amber eyes, tears sliding down his face. He didn't remember what happened afterwards, or how he managed to get to the hospital, but he got there, and wept at the sight of his precious family lying dead.

* * *

"In God's name we pray…Amen."

Ed glanced at Mike, his heart heavy at the events that had unfolded. He was still trying to process what had just happened. The memory of finding out that Maes Hughes had died flashed in his mind, feeling like a powerful punch to the gut.

_"Is that how it's going down? Maes died on the other side of the Gate while here Mike's family was the one to go…"_

Ted and Hal bawled like two year olds, though they didn't quite understand what was going on. It was as though the atmosphere had taken hold of them and caused them to feel miserable…or maybe it was simply the reminder that they had come here not so long ago for their own parents' funeral. Syren held their hands, biting her lip until she could hold it in no more, a cascade of salty tears falling to the ground. Noticing this, Ed cautiously placed an arm around her, his hand barely touching her shoulder. She and the boys immediately surrendered, clinging to him and staining his clothes with their tears.

After the priest had dismissed them and everyone gave their condolences to the grieving officer, the Elrics and Syren went to him, each of them embracing him fiercely.

"Thanks guys," Hughes said, struggling to offer them a smile. "I can't tell you how much I appreciate your help with…all this…"

"You're more than welcome to stay with us, Mike, should you ever need to," Ed assured him.

Hughes nodded, his eyes glistening with more unshed tears. "I just might take you up on that offer…I can't bear to go back to the house now…"

"We can help with packing and what-not," Syren offered, wiping stray tears off of her cheeks.

"Yeah, we'll help Mr. Hughes," Ted nodded with Hal following his lead.

A sad, genuine smile spread across his face as he took in the unusal family before him. "Thanks everyone…I guess I'll be moving in soon."

With a final good-bye, Syren led the boys out of the graveyard. Ed took one step towards them only to feel Mike place a hand on his shoulder. Looking back, he saw Mike nod towards the girl and boys.

"Keep them close and enjoy them, Ed…and try talking a bit more with Syren. I think I understand now why you're always so sad."

Ed paled, his insides burning at what his friend had said. Giving a brief nod, he said, "Call us when you're ready to pack." With that, he left the policeman alone, the wind softly pushing him back home.

* * *

_"So where do we go from here? And how to forget and forgive? What's gone is forever lost…now all we can do is live…"_

Wiping away tears that had formed in her eyes, Syren noted that the boys were officially asleep. Tucking them in, she placed a good-night kiss on their foreheads before leaving the room, softly closing the door behind her. Heaving a sigh, she hugged her arms. She was in no mood to sleep…but she didn't feel like reading or watching TV. Trudging to the kitchen, she was surprised to see Ed pouring two mugs of hot tea. "You're still awake?" she asked, tugging her bathrobe closer to herself.

"Mm," he grunted, adding honey to the steaming liquid. "Have a seat. I made tea."

"Oh…ok," she said, still surprised at his behavior. Sitting down at the counter, she watched as Ed placed a cup in front of her before taking a seat beside her. "Thanks." For a minute, all they did was sit in silence, blowing at their tea before taking quick sips. Syren's head was spinning – why was he acting so nice? Not that he wasn't nice to her…rather, he always tried to separate himself from her, as though she was a disease.

"…I want to…apologize."

Syren gawked at him, her brown eyes large. "Huh?"

Ed sighed, leaning back in his seat. "I've been cold towards you, and that was cruel and rude on my part…I'd like to explain myself, though I don't expect you to believe or excuse me."

"Ed, you don't have to…" she began.

"Yes, I do," he cut her off, closing his eyes.

Syren cocked her head, mulling over what he'd said. What could he want to tell her?

"…I used to live somewhere far away from here," Ed began, picking his words carefully. "Eventually, I ended up in Germany. It was just before World War II…I was studying rocketry with a friend, my father had gone missing. We were searching for a place to stay when we found a young woman, a little older than me, who owned an apartment she wanted to rent. We accepted it, and got to the woman and her adopted son…"

Ed's eyes had a glassy, far away look. Syren listened silently as he continued.

"The woman was named Seiren Rogers, and American who moved to Germany to help out after the first war. The little boy she adopted was Chance, a gypsy. I found myself seeing them almost everyday, becoming a part of their lives…then, one day, a conspiracy took place. I'd found out that my best friend was making rockets for Adolf Hitler…but he had no clue. I followed him to a secluded building…there a group there…the Thule Society was what they called themselves."

_"This sounds an awful lot like 'Conqueror of Shambala',"_ Syren noted. She briefly remembered massaging Ed's shoulders, the right one hard and smooth. His name was Edward Elric…_ "What if…?"_

"The next thing I knew, I was wrapped up in the mess. My father and friend were murdered, I nearly lost Seiren and Chance…the Thule Society almost got away with it all. But I managed to pull through with some help. Luckily, the Thule Society went down and Chance and Seiren were safe…"

A small smile grazed his lips as he muttered, "I still can't believe she said 'yes'…"

"She married you, then?" Syren asked, prodding him on.

He nodded. "We were wed shortly afterwards, and I brought us here, to America, where we would be safer." Sighing, he pushed his half-filled mug away from himself, setting his arms on the counter. "But nothing lasts forever. She died years ago…I've lost a lot of people I knew and loved over the years. Sometimes I feel like…"

"Like you're destined to roam alone forever?"

His eyes fell upon her face, surprised. "How'd you know…?"

"I've lost my share of loved ones, too." Shyly, she reached out and patted his arm, once again feeling the hard metal beneath his sleeves. She kept her mouth shut, however. "But I still don't understand why you apologize. You've been lonely and you're tired…"

"That's not why I act the way I do, though," he said, shaking his head. Looking her in the eye, he said, "Your face…your postures…the way you say or do something…it reminds me…it brings back vivid memories of others that I've known and loved…sometimes _too_ vivid…and it hurts…"

Syren covered her mouth, the message coming across. _"I remind him of people that he lost…and it hurts him to even look at me?"_

Ed immediately regretted saying everything he did when her face was covered with shock and hurt, her eyes watering. "No, Syren! I didn't mean it like-!"

"If I'm such a burden to you, why did you let me stay?" she asked, her words choked and strained.

Looking down in shame, he admitted, "It was…a strange comfort at the same time…and Ted and Hal really do love you…I may have said that you bring back painful memories, but I never said I hated you." His eyes locked with hers once again as he told her, "You are _not_ a burden. To be quite honest…I don't know how we would survive without you."

Syren felt mixed emotions stir within her, using her hands to cover her face. Tears spouted from her eyes, uncontrollable. As she strived to stop crying, she felt Ed's arms cautiously go around her.

"Please don't cry…" she heard him say. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry for causing you pain, I'm sorry for acting so cold, I'm sorry for making you cry…"

"You idiot," she sniffled, hugging him tightly. "There's nothing to forgive." A sniffle soon turned into a giggle as she slowly calmed down. Roughly wiping her tears with the back of her hand, she muttered, "I'm such a crybaby…"

He chuckled, helping her clear her face of the salty droplets. "I used to say something like that to a friend…"

_"Winry,"_ they both thought, but didn't say anything.

Ed now held her to his chest, stroking her hair. He could feel her breath slowing down, her body leaning against his. After a few minutes, he tried shaking her gently. "Syren?"

She was fast asleep in his arms, showing him that she not only forgave him, she trusted him. His stomach churned at this, feeling giddy and awkward at the same time.

_"This is either good…or VERY bad…"_

_

* * *

_A/N: I know...some of you are probably ready to kill me for what happened to Hughes's family. but it all comes together in the end, I promise!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hello! I hope you enjoy this next chapter - this one was a headache to write (dramatic scenes, ugh, are so difficult because you've got a lot in your head that's going on, but your hands can only type so fast). Anywhos, please read and review.

**Disclaimer**: I only own my OCs. All other characters, songs, places, etc belong to Arakawa-sensei, the FMA franchise, or Vic Mignogna (Nothing I Won't Give).

* * *

Chapter Eight

Al led the way down the winding staircases and narrow paths underneath Central. Everyone behind him carried either a lantern or candlestick, their eyes darting to and fro, keeping an eye out for rats and cobwebs. Kaylee stuck close with him, holding a rusting lantern while he used his memory to navigate through the underground caverns.

A sudden warmth filled him, a strange tug taking over and helping him direct himself and the group.

_"We're getting closer…"_ Al thought, his heart racing. _"I know it! Hang on, brother! I'm coming!"_

_

* * *

_

"Thanks, I really do appreciate everything you've done for me, Ed," Mike said as everyone grabbed a bag or suitcase and began to walk away from the sold house.

"It's no problem at all, Mike," Ed reassured him.

"But Gramps, where's he gonna sleep?" Ted asked, looking up at Ed.

Ed fumed. "I told you – call me _anything_ but 'Gramps'!"

"Ok, Granny," Ted smirked, causing everyone else to explode with laughter.

Ed glared him down. "A wise-guy, huh? Watch it, shorty, I'm the authority…"

"DON'T CALL ME SMALL!" Ted snapped.

Now it was Ed's turn to laugh. Oh, the irony…

"I hope you're hungry, Mike. I'm making mashed potatoes and the boys get to choose the meat," Syren smiled. The boys nodded proudly, glad to be helping Syren with dinner.

"I can't wait," Hughes grinned. "I'm starving…"

As the group walked down the streets, the sunlight faint, the sky now dark and cloudy, Ed felt as though they were being watched…no, _followed_. Keeping his eyes open and his ears alert, he said nothing as they continued together.

"Granpa, are we home yet?" Hal asked in a quiet voice. "I'm scared."

_"So I'm _not_ paranoid…"_ "Just a little more, Hal."

Not a moment later, someone stepped out from the dark and stood in their path. Above, flashes of light filled the night sky. The smell of rain was in the air. A storm was brewing…

"I'm sorry, am I in your way?" said a scratchy voice. Ed squinted, looking at the figure in front of him. Lightning flashed quickly, but it was long enough for him to see.

"You?" Ed asked, surprised. "From the library?"

"How touching, you remember me," he said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Who is this guy?" Hughes asked, ready to pull out his concealed weapon.

"I don't know," Ed answered honestly. "But I don't like where this is going…"

"Boys, stay close," Syren whispered, bringing the children close to her form. This guy was freaking her out. What did he want?

"Who are you?" Ed demanded. "And what do you want?"

"My name is Sean Tucker," the man answered, the creepy smile still on his face. "And I'm going to finish what the Thule Society could not."

At this, Hughes blinked. "…what the hell is the Thule Society?"

"It doesn't matter – all that's important is that I've finally got Edward Elric in my grasp," he hissed. "I think it's time you get reacquainted." With a chuckle, he melted in with the dark, vanishing from sight.

No one moved. Ed's mind spun. _The Thule Society…Sean Tucker…Shou Tucker…_

"Edward Elric."

Ed froze. _"That voice…it couldn't be…!"_ Turning his head, he caught sight of a pair of maliciously glowing ruby eyes.

"I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU!"

Hughes yelped, jumping out of the way. Syren screamed, pulling the petrified boys away from the monster which leapt out at Ed. The four watched in horror – and amazement – as Ed nimbly jumped away from the large, gnarled serpent.

"Is that you, Envy?" he shouted, skidding as he nearly fell from his jump.

"Miss me, Ed?" he hissed, his fangs shining in the light of the starting storm. "After so long…I _finally_ get to finish you off!"

As Ed continued to avoid getting ripped to shreds, Hughes, Syren, Ted, and Hal hid in a nearby alley, their eyes wide in disbelief.

"Mike, do you have a gun on you?" Syren asked, her eyes focused on Ed.

Hughes pulled it out, preparing to shoot. "Way ahead of y-HEY!" No sooner had he exposed the weapon, Syren snatched it and ran.

"Stay with Hughes, boys!" she ordered, heading out into danger.

"Syren!" they called out, stretching their arms towards her.

Ed heard their cries and averted his eyes momentarily to see the girl running to him. Fear clawed at his stomach. "No…"

"ED! CATCH!" she shouted, throwing him the pistol.

Thinking fast, Ed jumped, catching it in time to duck Envy's jaws. This wouldn't be of much use to him, but who knew? "Syren, get out of here!"

Envy's eyes flickered to the girl. Smirking, he lifted his tail and aimed it for her.

"NO!" Ed cried.

The moment his tail hit the girl, she went flying into a wall, a cry of pain escaping her lips as she collapsed onto the ground. Ted, Hal, and Hughes watched in horror as this happened, clinging to one another. The great serpent licked his chops. She looked good enough to eat…

Syren felt as though someone had slammed a granite table against her skull and back. Her body screamed in pain, a burning, stinging sensation spreading all over. Gasping for breath as the rain beat on her skin, she weakly struggled to get up. She could scarcely lift her arms, though. Her eyes caught sight of Envy's, saliva splattering onto the ground. He seemed to chuckle at her foolishness.

She was scared. Her heart beat fast, her skin was cold, her stomach was in a twisted knot. _"Someone…help…please…"_

Opening his large mouth, Envy lunged, thrusting his head for the limp girl.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Ed screamed, running for the girl, placing himself between her and the threatening jaws. As he lifted his right arm in defiance, thunder shook the sky, a voice floating to his ears.

"_Hang on, brother! I'm coming!_"

"Al?" he gasped.

The next few events happened quickly. Lightning reached down and struck Ed's right arm, lighting the place with an immense glow. No sooner had the lightning struck and died away, Envy's snout touched Ed's arm. A blood-curling scream filled the night as the dragon reeled back in pain, blood pouring from his snout. Ed blinked in disbelief at his arm. His coat and shirt sleeves were in shreds, his automail arm glowing faintly…a blade protruding from it, just like old times.

_"What…happened?"_ he thought. Looking up, he saw Envy writhing in pain, still eyeing him and Syren. As Ed took a stance, he felt different. It was as though he was lighter…more alert…_younger_… _"The lightning…it did something to me…I should be dead, though…"_ An idea came to mind, a glimmer of hope shining through. Slowly, he clapped his hands together…and stuck his palms out towards the serpent. Static-like light appeared, proving the existence of an alchemic process occurring. From the ground emerged spikes, attacking the monstrosity. With cries of pain, Envy took off into the night, admitting defeat.

Ed stood there in the rain, a mixture of shock and relief washing over him. A smile grew onto his face. _"It works…alchemy WORKS here!"_

A whimper snatched his attention, however. Spinning around, he saw Syren slowly forcing herself to get up. Worry took hold of him as he hurried to her, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Syren…"

"I'm ok," she grimaced.

He wasn't convinced for one moment. Making the blade on his arm disappear, he clapped his hands together once again and placed them on her back. Squeezing his eyes shut, he strived to remember how to help the bones, muscles, and skin reconnect and recuperate…

Opening his eyes, he saw Syren gawking at him, now sitting comfortably beside him. "Ed…?"

"ED! Syren!"

Hughes and the boys came running to them, the boys hugging their grandfather and babysitter. "Are you both ok?" Mike asked, gasping for air. The both of them nodded, still shaking from the ordeal. Mike opened his mouth to say something else when he stopped, squinting at Ed's face.

"…what?" Ed asked, not enjoying his friend observing him like a unique specimen.

"Ed…when that lightning bolt struck you…did you go through a time vortex? 'Cause you look like you shed twenty years off."

Ed blinked. "…really?"

"Granpa…"

Looking down, he caught sight of his grandchildren. Both boys looked at him with admiration and pride shining in their eyes. "YOU'RE THE FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST FOR REAL! YOU WERE SO COOL!"

Then came the questions.

"Why didn't you tell us before?"

"I thought you couldn't do alchemy on this side of the Gate!"

"Did you really know Mustang? Was he a jerk?"

"Did you ever kiss Winry? Did you _marry_ Winry?"

"If you got married, does that mean that you're not a virgin anymore?"

"SINCE WHEN DO FIVE YEAR OLDS KNOW ABOUT BEING A VIRGIN?" Ed spazzed, his face beet red.

"Hey, if you're really Ed, then that means you're actually a shortie," Ted smirked.

"I'M TALLER THAN YOU, WHICH MAKES ME _TALL_, AND _YOU'RE_ THE SHORTIE!" Ed snapped.

"I'M NOT A SHORTIE!" Ted argued, fighting back.

"A 'FullMetal' Alchemist?" Hughes asked, scratching his beard. "Isn't that an anime or something?"

Ed sighed. "I'll explain later." Offering his hand to Syren, he helped her up. Her knees shook, her legs still weak from the battle. She stumbled, falling into Ed's arms again. Blush spread across her face at this. "S-sorry!" Her eyes widened when Ed picked her up, holding her bridal-style. "E-Ed?"

"Let your legs get a chance to recover," Ed said, leading the way home. "Just relax a moment."

Her face still red, she obeyed, clinging to him. She felt his heart thumping wildly within his chest but only thought of that as a result from the battle. Her own heart beat in time with his.

_"I was just rescued by the FullMetal Alchemist…"_

_

* * *

_A/N: Dun Dun DUUUUUN! Told you it was epic...and cheesy ;) Please leave a review. Thanks!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I'M SORRYYYYYYYYYYYYY! I know this chapter's flipping short, but it helps bring everything together! I'm looking forward to chapter ten though *grins evilly* I'm going to embarrass Ed...anyways, enjoy, and please review!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. The only characters I _really_ own are Syren, Seiren, Chance, misc.

* * *

Chapter Nine

"YOU LET HIM GET AWAY?"

Envy winced in pain as Tucker ranted on about how easily he had found Edward Elric for him, just so that he could rip his limbs apart himself. But Tucker had left after finding Ed, and he hadn't seen what had happened. Envy just wanted to lie down and sleep…forever.

As the crazed maniac yelled and cursed at the dragon, Lust and Greed took note of their other two companions. Lately, Gluttony and Wrath weren't looking all right. They complained that they were always tired, feeling sick.

"I haven't been feeling so good either," Lust admitted in a whisper. "Something's wrong with us."

"The idiot said so himself when we were first created – we're not perfect homunculi. We shouldn't be existing." Greed ran his fingers through his dark hair. "…we're going to die soon."

Lust nodded, understanding it all too well. "What do we do?"

Gazing into her eyes, he replied, "What else can we do?" Glancing at Tucker, he was that he was still raging at Envy. Looking back at the only female of the group, he whispered, "We pretend to go along with his plans…but what we do in the end is for Edward Elric."

* * *

Ed sighed as he splashed cold water from the bathroom faucet onto his face. He felt so different…

"Granpa?"

"Hmm?" Turning, he caught sight of Ted and Hal standing at the bathroom door. Both of them were looking at him with wide eyes. Holding back another sigh, he knelt on the floor to see them at their height. "Yes, boys?" he asked, looking them in the eye. His golden eyes widened when their tiny bodies pressed themselves on either side of him, their short arms wrapping themselves around his neck.

"Thanks for saving us," Hal said.

"And Mr. Hughes and Syren," Ted added.

"You're the coolest grandpa ever!" they declared, smiles visible through their voices. "We love you!"

The moment they said those words, Ed felt the back of his eyes pricking with forming tears. He silently cursed himself as he hugged his great-grandchildren back, squeezing them tightly. "I love you, too, Ted, Hal." With a genuine smile, he placed a kiss on their foreheads, earning "yucks", the boys wiping their foreheads with the back of their hands. This made him laugh as he told them to go to bed.

"So, I'm a dead character?"

Hughes stood nearby, sipping a mug of tea. Ed sighed. "Your…counterpart was killed, yes. But his family survived."

"Funny how everything suddenly goes topsy-turvy in your life," Mike noted, a wry smile emerging at once. It disappeared, however, replaced by a pained, hopeful look. "Ed…you said it was possible for you to crossover and return to your world…do you think…maybe…"

"I wouldn't leave without you all, if that's what you're asking," Ed reassured him. "You all are my family, too."

Hughes smiled…then smirked. "Does Syren know that's what you think of her?"

Ed fell flat on his face. Flames erupting around him, he roared, "WHAT IS IT WITH YOU BRINGING HER INTO THESE CONVERSATIONS?"

Hughes laughed. "Ok, ok, I'm shutting up now. G'night, Ed." With a wave, he left, headed for his new room.

Ed "hmphed!" at this, blowing a strand of his golden hair away from his eyes. He grimaced at the reminder that he would have to sleep on the couch, seeing that he gave his room to Hughes. Perhaps he could just sleep in the chair in his study? Solutions came to mind as he meandered to the kitchen, hoping to munch on something before officially turning in for the night. He was so wrapped in his thoughts that he jumped when Syren bumped into him. "Oh! Sorry, Syren," he apologized at once.

"No, it's ok," she said, blush breaking out across her face again. "Um…thanks, Ed. For saving me and carrying me home."

"Huh? Oh…yeah, no problem," he stammered, shyly looking away, his own face going red. His eyes sneaked a glance at her just for the briefest moment. Her dark hair was still drying from the rain, hanging past her face in a tangled mess. Her eyelashes curled perfectly, making her eyes look different. Her shoulders were hunched as she hugged herself in embarrassment. _"She's cute…she almost looks se-…"_ His eyes widened at the shock of the thoughts he was having. "GAAAAH!" he cried, pulling his hair from his scalp. _"I'm a PERVERT!"_

"Ed?" Syren asked, worrying at his sudden change in behavior.

Panicking, he plastered a goofy smile on his face, scratching the back of his neck nervously. "What? I'm FINE! Nothing to worry about! Ha, ha!" Looking away he grimaced, the sudden urge to smack himself becoming very appealing. A giggle reached his ears. Blinking in surprise, he looked to see Syren shaking her head as she tried not to laugh. He blushed, smiling sheepishly. "Erm…you should get some rest. It's getting la-…" His eyes widened upon feeling her two lips touch his cheek, soft as a butterfly's wings.

She smiled at him, her eyes filled with laughter and trust. "Goodnight, Ed." Turning on her heel, she left him, headed for Ted and Hal's room.

Ed watched her go, his mind replaying what just happened. Reaching up, he touched his cheek, feeling a light tickle from where she had kissed him. Closing his eyes, he savored the moment while he could.

_"Why is she doing this to me?"_

_

* * *

_

"This…is _incredible_!" Kaylee exclaimed, her voice echoing in the vast room.

As everyone gawked in awe, Al felt his heart soar. He'd found it – the chamber where the immense transmutation circle lay at across the floor, ready to be used.

"Some of the lines are faded, though," Havoc noted.

"I'll just have to re-draw them," Al said to himself aloud.

"I'll help," Kaylee smiled.

"And me," Mustang nodded.

"Me, too," Hawkeye smiled as well.

Everyone voiced that they would assist Al in fixing the circle. He felt tears sting his eyes as they spoke. "Thank you," he said, a smile on his lips. _"All these people really do care about us, brother."_ "Ok! Let's get to work!" he grinned, making a fist.

Cheers went up from the group as Al led the way, the lot of them charging down to the humongous diagram of alchemy. _"We're one step closer…I can almost feel your presence now, Ed…just wait a little longer!"_

_

* * *

_A/N: MWAHAHAHAHA! I LOVE Fluff! Now that Ed's a little younger, he's a little livelier, doncha think?

Ed: QUIT SAYING "**LITTLE**"!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I'm SO sorry it took this long! This week has been bananas for me (happy bday sowhatifImaninja!). Just a heads up - this is where the T rating comes in to play...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FMA, just my OCs

* * *

Chapter Ten

_Light flashed on and off in the dark room, startling young fifteen-year-old Ed. Spinning around, frantically searching for something –but WHAT? – as his wide eyes scanned the darkness._

_ "Ed…"_

_ Turning, Ed stared in horror as he saw his mother, blood seeming to ooze from every pore as horrible black arms grabbed her and pulled her back into the dark. Reaching out to him, she said softly, "Why couldn't you save me…?"_

_ "NOOOO!" he screamed, running to grab her, only to grasp the thin air._

_ "Edward…"_

_ Gasping, he looked over his shoulder to see a chimera…Nina and Alexander._

_ "Wanna play…Edward?" it asked. Again, the horrible clawing arms reached out and slowly dragged it back into the black._

_ "NO! STOP!" Ed screamed again, running towards it._

_ "Ed…"_

_ His heart racing a million miles an hour, Ed kept seeing faces, the people he once knew and loved being dragged back into death. His mother…Nina and Alexander…Maes Hughes…his father…Alphonse Heidrick…_

_ "BROTHER!" Al screamed, his voice bouncing off of invisible walls. "Brother, please!" _

_ "AL!" Ed cried, reaching out to grab his little brother's hand as he was taken away. "NOOOO!"_

_ Cruel laughter filled his ears as he collapsed onto the floor. He knew at once that it was Envy. "Really, Ed, you realize that this is all your fault?"_

_ "No…no…" he whimpered, his eyes stinging, his stomach twisted in a knot. "I couldn't save them…"_

_ "No, you couldn't," Envy smirked, rubbing in the guilt. "You're pretty stupid and worthless when you think about it…"_

_ "SHUT UP!" Ed cried, spinning to punch the homunculi, but missed._

_ This made Envy laugh. "Oh, please! You really think that an old fart like you could do anything to me?"_

_ Ed froze, the words hitting him hard. "W-what…?" Looking down at his hands, his right became hard and cold while the other became gnarled and crooked. The beneath him disintegrated and he fell through, screaming as he reached upwards for help. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…!"_

_

* * *

_

"ED!"

Gasping, his eyelids flew open. His body catapulted like a jackknife, covering in sweat. His bare chest felt the cold air hit his moist skin, assuring him that he had awoken from a nightmare. He'd fallen asleep on the couch, wearing nothing but his trousers, his red bathrobe acting as a blanket. He sucked in deep breaths, his eyes watering. _"Not again…"_

"Ed?"

His heart stopped for a fraction of a second before moving his head. Syren kneeled on the floor, a bewildered and worried expression on her face. Her chocolate hair came cascading around her face, her large brown eyes focused on him. She wore a flimsy t-shirt and snug pants for pajamas. He jerked away, grimacing. _"Dammit! Why'd she have to come now?"_

"Ed, are you-?" she started, reaching out to touch him as she stood up.

"Go away," he growled, staring at the wall before him. Lightning and thunder raged outside, rain pelting the exterior of the building. His stomach felt like acid was bubbling inside, burning through his insides. He didn't want her to see him like this…now it was too late.

"W-what?" she asked, her voice tiny, her face pale.

"I said, 'go away'," he repeated, avoiding her eyes at all costs.

"But, I heard you crying out, and I figured something was wrong, so…"

"DAMMIT, SYREN!" he yelled, jumping off of the couch and onto his feet. Through the curtained window, lightning flashed, showing their faces every-so-often. "Why can't you leave me be? I don't want to see you right now!" he snapped. The moment those words left his mouth, he instantly regretted it. She looked as though he'd shot her in the heart, her eyes wide in shock, tears forming. "S-Syren, I-…"

A loud "SLAP" filled his ears, his face thrust to the side. A stinging sensation covered his left cheek. He blinked, shocked. Syren's face was now stained with tears as she angrily pulled her hand away from him.

"You jerk! I know my face makes you angry, but do you have to be so cruel? If I'm such a burden, why do you keep me? And don't give me that crap that you need me to take care of the boys! I hate it when you're hurting and you won't let me help!"

* * *

…_"Ed, is something wrong?" Trisha asked as she saw her son look nervously towards the dark closet door._

_ "I hate it when you guys won't tell me what's going on!" Winry cried as she ran away from the injured brothers._

_ "It's alright, you two," Izumi Curtis said softly as she hugged them. "You don't have to hold back the tears anymore."…_

_

* * *

_

Syren inhaled heavily as she realized what she'd done. Looking down in shame, she mumbled, "I…I'm sorry. I'll leave you now…" A gasp escaped her lips as Ed fell to his knees, his head bowed. "Ed?"

"I'm sorry," he whispered, tears running down his own face. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry…"

Her heart melted at once. "Oh, Ed…" His head pressed against her stomach, she began to run her fingers through his golden hair, caressing his scalp as she combed out knots. "It's ok…it's ok, Ed…"

Nearly an hour later, the two of them sat together on the couch, Syren listening silently as Ed explained about the nightmares he would get on occasion. The storm continued to rage on outside as they remained in the lonely room.

"You've dealt with them since the incident?" Syren asked at last.

"Ever since…the transmutation went wrong, yes," Ed nodded, leaning back. "I never told anyone about them…not until I met Seiren…I never even told Al…" He fell silent at this, feeling awkward about bringing up people he'd loved and lost.

"…what was she like?" Syren asked, hugging her knees. "Your wife, I mean."

A small smile appeared on his face as he remembered her. "She was a lot like you. She loved kids…she cooked and baked a lot…she liked to hear my stories of home…she hated it when I didn't tell her what was bothering me…she was kind and gentle…she was always there when I came home…"

A smile grew on Syren's face. He was opening up a little more… "Was I really like her? I mean, we can't be clones, obviously, but…"

"I think you could be," Ed objected. "Appearance and behavior-wise, you're almost exactly like her…_almost_."

She looked away at his emphasis at "almost". "I know I can never be Seiren to you or your family, but I'd rather not. I am who I am, not some copy…"

"I know…I like you for what makes you _you_." Ed almost couldn't believe he'd just said that. Since when did he get so cheesy? But Syren blushed at his comment, still looking away. Thunder boomed once again, sending shivers down her spine. Without even thinking, Ed placed his robe over her shoulders, wanted to shelter her from the world.

Syren looked up at this, her brown eyes locking with his golden orbs. Smiling one again, she said, "Thanks, Ed. Really…you've become real special to me…"

Ed felt the longing in his heart again as he gazed at the girl in front of him. Syren had also become a huge part of his life…he didn't know if he would be able to survive if anything happened to her.

"…Ed?" Syren gasped when Ed placed his hands on her shoulders and neared her face.

"I'm sorry…"

Before he even understood himself, his lips were on hers.

Syren's eyes widened in shock as he kissed her. She couldn't believe what was happening. She felt his warm lips on hers, fitting in perfectly, as if they belonged there. Her eyelids fluttered as she gave in, placing her hands on his bare chest. She could sense his pain…his loneliness…

Almost as quickly as it happened, it ended. She blinked, watching Ed smash the coffee table before them with his automail arm. His face was covered with self-loathing.

"Dammit!" he cussed under his breath. "That was stupid…and sick!" As he began to beat himself up, she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Ed…it's ok, really," she said softly. Blush flooded to her cheeks as she admitted, "…you're…the first person to ever show that you love me…like that…I've never been kissed before…"

Ed gawked at her in silence. "…I'M SO SICK! I'M AN OLD GEEZER STEALING FIRST KISSES!" he wailed, clawing at his own face.

Syren covered his mouth with a hand, shushing him. "You wanna wake up the boys and Mike?" she hissed, struggling not to giggle. "Seriously, Ed…do you really like me like that?"

His face instantly became red, his eyes darting away.

Smiling shyly, she hugged him and kissed his cheek. "I love you, Ed."

His heart pounding wildly, he let his arms encircle her tiny waist. "…I love you, too…Syren…" He nuzzled her dark hair, letting his fingers run through it. He softly kissed the top of her head, then forehead, then continued traveling downward to her cheek and jaw until he reached her lips. She shivered from fear and delight, the experience new to her. The kiss began as it did before, sweet and innocent…but he was hungry, needy…Syren gasped when she felt his tongue trace her lips, surprised and excited. His tongue slid in, exploring her mouth. Scared and shy, she took her turn, becoming greedy. Her heart sped up when he pushed her down so that he was on top of her, his hands trailing down her back to her waist. She loved the sensation…she wanted more…but she was scared.

"Ed…" she gasped, breathing rapidly. "Ed…please…don't…"

"Don't what?" he asked, his nose in her hair, his breath tickling her ear.

"I'm sorry, but…unless if we're…married…" she blushed, feeling stupid for having to say this. "I don't want to…"

He pulled back, shock and disgust on his face. "Did you really think I would do that to you?" he asked, frowning. "I may be old and I haven't been with another woman in years, but I promise you, I'd _never_ force myself on you." His own face started to become a vibrant hue of red as he added, "I'm…sort of old-fashioned…"

She smiled at this and attacked him with a glomp. "In that case, since you're under control…" She kissed him once again, and he instantly fell into her spell.

_"Now how will we do this when Ted, Hal, and Mike are around?"_ he wondered.

* * *

A/N: MWAHAHAHA! *ahem* Yeah, just the cursing and make-out scene are the "T" stuff...please review!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Ta-da! Here ya go, guys! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FMA, the characters, or scenes that will unfold...just my OCs.

* * *

Chapter Eleven

"Let's see…we need eggs, bread, apples, pasta…"

The Elrics, Hughes, and Syren were in the supermarket today, scouring the aisles for food. As Syren read the list to herself, the boys ran to and fro, chasing one another. Mike and Ed chatted meanwhile about the future.

"You're quitting the police force?" Ed asked, taken aback.

"Yeah…it just isn't sitting well with me, y'know?" Mike said as he watched Ted and Hal, laughing as they spin in circles. "After we grab the groceries, I'm heading down to the station to turn in my badge and pack my stuff. I'm thinking about getting into something else…I'm a hell of a carpenter, y'know. Maybe I'll take that up. Speaking of which…" Raising an eyebrow, he said, "The coffee table looked like it was smashed to Kingdom Come. What happened last night?"

Ed looked away, blush forming on his cheeks. "Oh…I…woke up angry…and I kinda…killed it…"

"You broke it 'cuz you were angry?" Mike asked, confused. "And why are you blushing like that?" He noticed his friend looking like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar. It clicked at once, resulting in bellowing laughter. "OH MY GOD! YOU SLY DOG!" he chocked, tears streaming down his face. "You actually-?"

Ed gave him a death glare. "Say one word and I'll kick your butt across to the other side of the Gate."

At this, Ted and Hal ran over to them. "Gramps, we wanna go to the bakery!" Ted demanded.

"WOULD YOU KNOCK IT OFF?" Ed screamed, steam blowing out of his ears.

Still laughing, Hughes offered to take the boys and get a loaf of bread while there. The trio left, leaving Ed and Syren alone. Shyly, Ed walked to where Syren stood, still looking over the list. "What do you need to get?" he asked, looking over her shoulder.

"Hmm…" she mumbled, tapping her cheek with her pointer finger. "We need veggies…lettuce and carrots…" Turning her head slightly, she nearly bumped noses with Ed. "Oh!" she exclaimed, startled. "Sorry, I didn't think you were…so close…"

Their heads craned just a little, their breaths warm on their faces. His lips brushed against hers briefly, nearly blending together perfectly. He pulled away reluctantly, not wanting to risk having the boys and especially Hughes seeing them like this.

"Got it," he murmured, turning away and leaving.

Syren blinked, her heart racing a million miles an hour. A smile formed on her lips as she let a content sigh escape. "Oh, Ed," she whispered, shaking her head. Moving towards the meat and poultry, she couldn't stop thinking of last night. _"He opened up…he __**loves**__ me…"_

"Syren? Syren Turner?"

Her brows furrowing, she turned around. Her eyes widened when she saw three former classmates from high school.

"It _is_ you!" exclaimed a red-head girl.

"Olivia?" Syren asked, shocked. Looking over at the blonde girl and dark-haired boy, she asked, "Kelly? Luke? What're you doing here?"

"Getting groceries, duh," Kelly smirked. "College students need to eat…oh, wait, you're not in college, are you?"

"Kelly," Olivia said, giving her a look.

Syren could already tell where this was going. She got along well with Olivia in school, but Kelly and Luke were always cynical of her.

"Of course she's not in college," Luke snickered, stalking towards Syren. "She's too busy making out with older men."

Syren felt the heat flare up in her face, anger making her blood boil. "Don't you _dare_ say anything about Ed! He's a gentleman and a lot better than you, you jerk!"

"Ooh, feisty all of a sudden, aren't we?" Luke snapped, pinning her against the racks of meat.

"Luke! Stop that and leave her alone," Olivia cried, worried about his behavior.

"How long have you been with the old fart? Does he treat you good?" he continued, ignoring Olivia. "I bet you're so nice you won't let him pay you for what you give him."

"SHUT UP!" Syren screamed, struggling against his hold. She wanted to slap him, but he had her stuck. She was scared now. "HELP!" she cried, only to feel Luke place his hand on her throat.

"You shut up before I-…" He was cut off at once when a gloved fist smashed into his jaw.

Syren, Olivia, and Kelly gawked as Edward Elric, a seventy-year-old man, grabbed Luke and placed him in Syren's position. Pressed against the freezing hunks of meat, Luke gasped for air he stared into Ed's burning eyes, fear growing within him.

"Listen here, kid," Ed growled. "This old fart isn't as frail as you think he is. If you _ever_ touch Syren again, or even say anything about her, I swear, I'll transmute you into a brand new element…or maybe I'll make you _dead-meat_!" Roughly, he threw the boy onto the floor, taking a stance between them and his love. "Now get out," he hissed.

The trio took one look at Ed and hightailed out of the building. Breathing heavily, Ed turned to see Syren. His face was wiped of the fury he'd just displayed; sadness and shame filled his eyes.

"Did he hurt you?" he asked softly, cautiously reaching out to her. His eyes widened when she fell into his arms, tears falling down her cheeks.

"I was so scared…I'm a coward…I can't even stand up for the man I love…" she sobbed.

His heart soared as he realized that she wasn't embarrassed by him, and didn't hate him for the scorn she'd just received because of him. Holding her tightly, she buried his face in her hair. "No…you were very brave…I'm sorry I didn't come sooner…"

"I love you, Ed," she whispered, hoping that he would answer her back.

He didn't disappoint.

"I love you, Syren…more than anything else in this world…you and boys are my life now…" He didn't fight when she placed her lips on his. He didn't care that they were being ridiculously dramatic in public. He loved her and that was all that mattered…

_"Gramps and Syren, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"_

Ed froze, his eyes bursting open. Pulling away from Syren, he watched in horror as Ted and Hal sang on, Mike bending over as he laughed, his face a bright shade of crimson.

"YOU!" he shouted, chasing after them.

"What're you doing?" Hal asked as Ed chased them in circles.

"NOTHING!" Ed snarled.

"Then why're you chasing us?" Ted asked.

"Stop running and you'll find out!" Ed snapped.

"We won't sing again, promise!" the boys said as they continued to run.

"NOT UNLESS IF IT'S BY **ME**!"

"ED!" Hughes cried, scared to stop but running out of breath.

"GAAAHHHHHH!"

Syren just laughed as she watched the scene. _"He really is the FullMetal Alchemist…"_

_

* * *

_

"When will Mike be back?" Ted asked as they entered the apartment.

"Hopefully before dinner," Syren answered as she and boys headed for the kitchen.

Still panting from his work-out, Ed locked the door. Taking in deep breaths, he took off his coat and hung it on the wall. A scream pierced his ears, making him freeze. His brain working overtime, he abandoned the coat and ran to the kitchen. "Syren? Boys?" He stopped, his eyes wide when he saw four familiar yet different figures standing in his home, holding his family hostage. Anger bubbled up once again as he clapped his hands together. His sleeve automatically ripped to shreds as his automail arm grew a blade of steel. "Let them go or I'll-!"

A "clank" seemed to resound in his head as something hard and unforgiving slammed against the back of his skull. His vision blurred as he fell forward, his body feeling cold and warm at the same time.

_"GRANPA!"_

_ "ED!"_

An evil cackle mixed with the screams as everything became black.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I'm sorry for the short chappie, but this helps bring everything together.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Just the OCs :)

* * *

Chapter Twelve

"Is everything ready?" Al asked, looking at everyone around the room. Everyone nodded, a mixture of emotions on their faces. Al could sense the tension in the air, matching with his body. He was scared…what if it didn't work?

Kaylee placed her hand on his, sensing his worries. Offering an encouraging smile, she nodded.

Al smiled back. _"If this doesn't work…then I'll just get up and try again."_ "Ok, everyone. Do this with me!"

Synchronized, Al and the others clapped their hands together before placing them on the gigantic transmutation circle before them. The instant they touched it, it sparked to life.

_"Please…PLEASE work!"_

_

* * *

_

_Ed felt numb. He couldn't move, he could speak, and he could barely open his eyes. But he kept hearing the same sounds over and over again. Ted and Hal's laughter abruptly turned to screams as dark figures dragged them away. He felt Syren's hands combing through his hair, caressing his face as she placed sweet kisses on his mouth, only to be yanked away again and again, shouting his name. He wanted to move, he really did, but he felt as though some unseen force was holding him back…and then, another voice echoed in his head._

_ "Ed! Ed, are you ok? C'mon, answer me! Wake up!..."_

_

* * *

_

"ED!"

With a jolt, Ed lifted his head, his skull pounding with a horrible pain. Wincing, he groaned as he rubbed his head, forcing himself to sit up. "Argh…ow…Mike?"

"Ed, what happened?" Mike asked, his eyes wide in shock and disbelief. "Where are Syren and the boys? Who did all this?"

"What?" Ed asked, his vision slowly coming back to him. Blinking, he felt his stomach drop as he saw his home destroyed in shambles. The memory of Syren and the boys flashed in his mind, horror filling him at once. "They were kidnapped…"

"Kidnapped? By who?" Hughes demanded, the detective in him getting at work.

Out of the corner of his eye, Ed caught sight of a folded piece of paper. Snatching it off of the ground, he read the message aloud.

"Follow the directions and map if you want to see your precious family again. –Sean Tucker."

His blood began to boil, fury burning within him. His body screaming in pain, he stood up and headed for the door.

"Where do you think _you're_ going?" Mike demanded.

"I'm going to get my loved ones back, genius, and I don't care if it kills me," Ed snapped. "Are you coming or not?"

"Do you really have to ask?" Mike smirked, cracking his knuckles. "Let's move."

* * *

_"I don't believe this…"_

Syren had been held prisoner with Ted and Hal for nearly three hours now in an abandoned warehouse in the slum areas of town. There were four homunculi keeping watch over them, and a humongous serpent which she instantly recognized as Envy. She shuddered upon seeing him, but feared Tucker more. The man was obviously insane as he chuckled maniacally about Edward Elric's downfall. She hated him for attacking Ed from behind, for ruining everything, for putting them in danger…

"Syren," Ted whispered, grabbing her attention. "The girl homunculus is coming!"

Hal whimpered, hiding his face in Syren's red jacket, covering his head in defense.

"Stay behind me, boys," she ordered them quietly, pushing them into the corner as she sat in front of them protectively. She kept her eyes on the seductive red-head headed for her, her heart in a panicked frenzy. _"Oh God, what does she want?"_

The girl looked over her shoulder, checking to see that Tucker was busy creating some sort of a weapon, before turning back and kneeling before Syren. "I'm not going to hurt you or the kids…I promise," she whispered. Syren simply gave her a hard stare. Sighing, the homunculus said, "I'm called Lust…me and the other homunculi are going to try and help you get out when Elric gets here."

Confused, Syren furrowed her brows. "How do I know that's the truth? Why would you help us?"

"We're dying."

Syren blinked, the words hitting her hard. "What?"

"Tucker made us, but it was a one in a million chance that it'd work. He didn't make us properly…so we're slowly dying." Lust checked over her shoulder again before continuing. "When Edward gets here, we're on his side. We're going to open a portal for him to return to the other side with all of you."

"But, sacrifices are needed for that!" Syren protested. Realization hit her as she made the connection. "…you all are the sacrifices?"

Lust nodded. "We just want to rest…as for Envy, he's been horrible since he was brought back. He knows of our plan. He hates, Edward, but he doesn't want to be in pain anymore. Tucker's oblivious."

A sudden blast from the back shook the building, frightening the boys. Lust craned her head to see what was going on. "He's here, with a friend." Getting up, she added, "Just stay out of any fights that might occur, and you'll be fine." With that, she took off, headed to join the others.

Syren blinked, the information mixing together in her head. Cries from Tucker, Ed and Envy arose, catching her attention. She checked for the boys, only to find them beside Mike Hughes.

"How did you-?" she began.

"No time," he said, carrying Hal on his back. "We need to run."

"No – they might open the portal!" Syren argued.

"The what?" Hughes asked, confused.

"Just stay with them – I'll be back!" Without a second thought, Syren got up and ran towards the commotion, doing the exact opposite of Lust's orders.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I'm SOOOOOOO sorry for the wait! And I'm sorry it's so short :( but here it is! And I hope you all enjoy it! We're drawing closer to the end, so be prepared. And who knows? I may end up writing an FMA chat fic for those who are interested ;)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FMA. Just my OCs, thank you.

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

Ed lashed out against Tucker, wary of the immense sword he carried. Using his automail arm, the FullMetal Alchemist fought back, hoping to keep the maniac busy while Hughes escaped with his family. He prayed that the homunculi, or worse, _Envy_, wouldn't take notice in their departure, but oddly enough, all they did was stand and watch.

"You fools! Destroy him and the hostages!" Tucker howled, swinging his sword like the madman he was.

Envy slithered around them, creating a circle while each of the homunculi spaced themselves out evenly. It wasn't until this moment that Ed noticed familiar drawings on the floor of the warehouse. _"A transmutation circle! This could be bad!"_

"ED!"

He froze, knowing that voice all too well. Spinning around, he caught sight of Syren jumping into the fray, attacking Tucker from behind with a spear. Furious, Tucker lashed his sword. She dodged, a yelp escaping her mouth as the blade merely nicked her bottom lip.

"SYREN!" Ed screamed, running to her. She fell to the floor, blood oozing from the cut. Hurrying, Ed picked her up. "You ok?" he asked, his golden eyes on her. She attacked him with a hug, her body shaking.

"I am now," she whispered.

"Minions!" Tucker cried, pointing at the couple. "Now is our chance! Kill them and we can cross over to the other side of the Gate!"

Lust nodded to the others. All together, they took out hidden black daggers, as long as their arms, and …

…plunged them into their own chests. Envy spun around the room, biting each of them before swallowing his own tail. Their blood spilled onto the floor, setting the transmutation circle in crazed sparks.

"NOOOO!" Tucker screamed, watching his creations fall to the floor, lifeless.

The building was ablaze with light, sparks flying all over the place. Hughes ran to Ed with the boys at his side. "Ed! What's going on?"

Suddenly, a powerful wind began to suck them in, a vast hole appearing in the center of the giant transmutation circle. Clinging onto one another, Ed cried, "Whatever you do, _don't let go!_" Scream escaped the boys' mouths as they were drawn in, Tucker along with them.

Syren gawked at the darkness engulfing them, a pair of large, heavy doors appearing. _"Is this the Gate? Are we going to die?"_

The doors slowly opened, a force pulling them through to the other side. As they moved along, Ted and Hal blinked in disbelief. "Mommy? Daddy?" they asked, seeing two familiar faces.

Ed paled when he saw them smiling, worrying about what would happen next. But they gave loving expressions and gazed at their children before vanishing. Ed blinked when he saw the next set of people. Maes Hughes stood beside Mike's deceased family. Mike gawked at them, his eyes stinging.

"I'll look after your family if you look after mines," Maes grinned. Grace and Elicia smiled at Mike, making the tears slowly leak from his eyes.

"…you've got a deal," he nodded, a sad smile on his face.

With that, Hughes gave a smile to Ed and also disappeared with Grace and Elicia.

Ed caught sight of a group of faces as he and the others made their way through: Alphonse Heidrick, Izumi Curtis and Wrath, Nina and Alexander…

"Mom?" he gasped. "Dad?"

Standing side by side, the Elrics watched them, both smiling. "Take good care of them, Ed," Trisha spoke, making Ed's own eyes water.

"You've done well…son," Hohenheim nodded.

The doors opened and they vanished from sight. Ed felt a bittersweet feeling engulf him as he realized he was finally going home…

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

The chilling cry echoed in their ears. Looking back, the five-some watched in horror as Tucker was slowly being dragged back into the darkness by horrible, clawlike hands.

"Ted, Hal, don't look," Syren instructed them. They obeyed, squeezing their eyes shut and turning their heads away. Ignoring the turmoil behind them, Syren gazed at the glowing exit before them.

"Syren…"

Glancing away, she looked up to see Ed, his eyes on her. "Whatever happens…"

"We're gonna be together, and it's going to be ok," she reassured him. Tilting her head, she placed a kiss on his lips…

Mike watched in amazement as the trickle of blood on Syren's lip leaked onto Ed's own lip. No sooner had this happened, Ed began to glow…

…He was changing.

* * *

Al watched in awe as the room became bright, the sparks from the transmutation crackling to life. His eyes widened when the floor came alive with moving pictures, showing his brother throughout the years. Everyone watched the strange event, whispering and wondering how long Ed had been on the other side. Al was especially shocked to see that Ed had become an old man in the short amount of time he hadn't seen him! And then, four new figures appeared with his brother: two little boys, exact clones of him and Ed, along with a man who looked very much like Maes Hughes, and a teenaged girl…

A sudden blast made the group fall backwards, the light now blinding them. Al covered his face, surprised to hear that the crackle and warmth in the room had stopped abruptly. Slowly opening one eye, he saw that the transmutation had stopped. A sinking feeling churned in his stomach. _"It didn't work…"_

"WOW!"

Jolting up, Al looked to see five new figures in the center of the room. His jaw dropped when he saw the Hughes clone, the two boys, and girl. Slowly, as the fifth figure came to and sat up, his eyes widened. Getting up to his feet, he cautiously began to walk towards them.

In a soft, frightened voice, he quietly asked, "…Brother?"


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: OMG, I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry! I realize I've made you guys wait a long time, and I'm glad that some of you left me messages on here, through email, Youtube, and so on about wanting the last chapter. I'm sorry if this isn't as great as you were hoping for it to be, but here it is. This is THE last chapter, but I may consider writing a fic where I lock up the characters and have you guys leave questions/dares/requests, etc. Enjoy, and thanks so much again! Love you all! Rose

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

"WOW!"

Ted and Hal gawked at their surroundings. After passing through the Gate, there was a blinding light, and then…they were here. The vast room's floor was covered with a humongous transmutation circle. There were people scattered all around the place, most wearing military uniforms.

Ed groaned, expecting to feel a pain in his back. He was surprised when he _didn't_ feel the back-pains…or any pains at all. _"That's odd…"_

"…Brother?"

Ed froze upon hearing a familiar voice. His heart pounding, his body shuddering in sheer hope, he lifted his head, his eyes falling upon a missed face. His golden eyes widened, tears stinging them. "A-Al?"

Alphonse Elric's face broke out into a smile, his own eyes tearing up. "ED!" he cried, running to his elder brother and attacking him. "Brother! You're all right…" Al broke down, his body shaking as he cried. "Brother…"

"Al," Ed choked, a sob in his own throat. "You're alive…I thought you'd…I mean…"

Clutching his younger brother tightly in his arms, he wept, a torn smile on his lips. "I'm glad to be home…"

Al laughed, wiping the tears from his eyes. "Join the club!" Looking up, he grinned at Ed. "At least you've lost your wrinkles!"

Ed blinked. "What're you talking about? I'm at least 70…"

"You look more like 18 or 19 to me," Al argued, pulling out a small mirror of a disk from his coat pocket that he used for emergencies. "Look."

Ed gasped, his jaw dropping when he saw his face. It was as though he'd never aged…The gears slowly turned in his head. Lifting his eyes, he saw his friend, two grandchildren, and his newfound love gawking at him in awe. A smile stretched onto his face as he got up and dragged his brother over to the group. "Everyone, this is my brother, Al. Al, this is Ted and Hal, my grandkids. Mike Hughes, Maes's counterpart, and my best friend. And this…" He took the girl in his arms, holding her tightly. "…this is Syren…I love her very much."

Everyone stared at one another, smiles and glowing faces brightening the room.

"Looks like you got busy on the other side of the Gate, Fullmetal."

His head jerked to see Mustang, and a group of people dear to him, standing close by.

"General!" Ed exclaimed, actually excited to see Mustang.

The dark-haired man smirked at this. "Actually, while you were out with kids and walking around with a cane, I became Fuhrer."

Ed gawked at him, his eyes wide, his mouth hanging. "I don't believe it…" Flames erupted behind him as he screeched, "I GET BACK AND ALL YOU CAN DO IS POKE OLD FART COMMENTS AT ME? I DON'T CARE IF YOU ARE FUHRER! YOU'RE STILL A LOUSY, KNOW-IT-ALL JERK!"

Al heaved a sigh. "I guess some things never change."

At this, everyone laughed. Gazing at Hughes, Al smiled and said, "Gracia and Alicia are gonna have heart-attacks when they see you."

* * *

Heart attack wasn't exactly what happened, but it was pretty close. Mike, Gracia, and Alicia all gawked at one another, tears forming in their eyes.

"DADDY!" Alicia screamed, attacking Hughes with a hug. He crumbled at her touch, holding her closely to his heart as he knelt down to her level.

"B-but, Maes is…he's…" Gracia stammered, choking on her words.

"I'm not Maes," Mike told her, his face stained with tears. "And you aren't my Grace and Elicia…but, do you think, maybe, we could just…get to know one another? Your husband promised he'd look after my family if I looked after his."

Breaking down and sobbing, Gracia fell to her knees and allowed Mike to embrace her. After hours of explanations and crying, Mike was officially invited to stay with the Hugheses.

"So, Al, now that this is all over, what will you do?" Kaylee asked, a sinking feeling in her stomach taking over.

"I'm going back to Risembool, to help others with my alchemy," Al responded. "I'm thinking of teaching people how to do self-defense, or maybe even help Granny Pinako with recovering patients, especially now that Winry's gone and married." Glancing at Kaylee, blush forming on his cheeks, he asked, "Would you…be interested in coming with me? Maybe for a vacation from work?"

Her eyes brightening, she grinned at him. "I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

_Years Later… _

"There it is," Ed grinned, catching sight of him homely little house on a green hill. "We're almost there."

"Look, Alicia, Maes! That's the Elric's house!" Mike gushed over his children, pointing at the structure. Alicia, now hitting her teens, held her little brother's hand while her mother watched over them, smiling all the while.

"Life's been treating you well, FullMetal," Mustang noted, holding his six-year-old son.

"Yes, it has," Ed smiled, leading the way home. It had been a while since he'd seen all his friends. Once things had been settled after his return, he became a handy-man, working all over Risembool and even making out of town calls if they were serious. Ed was the definition of "Alchemist for the People", even after retiring from the military. Al decided to join the military…until recently. He resigned from the exams and settled down, finally marrying Kaylee. Ed, however, only waited a year before bending down on one automail knee and asking Syren to be Mrs. Edward Elric. They now had Ted, Hal, Hohenheim, Trisha, and Edward Jr.

Riza stood beside her husband as they neared the building. She couldn't help but smile as she watched Roy melt in his son's presence. Terence had his mother's brown eyes, but his father's dark hair. He was already an excellent shot, and had mastered the basics of alchemy. He was their pride and joy and got along with Mike's and Ed's kids.

"Mom! Mom!" they could hear Ted shout. "They're here!"

The five Elric children ran out towards the group, attacking the blonde alchemist. Laughing, Ed picked up his little ones and followed his great-grandchildren, now called his sons. The moment he arrived at the door, his eyes locked on his wife.

A beautiful mix of so many loved ones, Syren smiled and opened her arms to him. "Welcome back home, Ed."

**The End**


End file.
